Under Their Skin
by Stormkpr
Summary: A story that centers around Zoe and Wash’s relationship where some new passengers present them, and the others, with a difficult situation. Takes place after the BDM with one major change regarding a character’s status at the end of the film. SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Under Their Skin**

_Warnings and Disclaimers:_

-- This takes place after Serenity (the movie) and thus contains SPOILERS.

-- Also, please note this fic contains content geared to a more mature audience and has earned its rating

-- I wish I owned the characters and the _Firefly_ franchise, but I don't. However, I am writing solely for the enjoyment of _Firefly _fans and not to "retire and give up this life of crime".

-- Thank you to damn-hero-zoe for beta-testing!

-- One other important note. That part in the movie where Wash gets impaled by a Reaver harpoon? Um, never happened.

* * *

The tyrannosaurus rex is deftly held under the running water. Dust instantly rinses off, and the grey of the plastic toy dinosaur once again shines through. Wash repeats the process with the two other dinosaurs, smiling as he works. He steps aside once to let Zoe clean a few precious vegetables under the running water. Dinner will be a joy tonight; Wash sniffs the air and becomes nearly dizzy at the scent of fresh basil. 

"What in the ruttin' hell are you doin'?" Jayne asks as he stomps into the dinning room and approaches the sink. Wash doesn't break his gaze from his plastic toys but he somehow knows that Jayne shot Zoe a disgusted look. "You're actually washing those gorram dinosaur toys of yours, aren't you?"

"Well, the dinosaurs hadn't bathed for a while and the funk was _really_ starting to bother me," the pilot replies, trademark grin on his face. He knows Jayne's tone is designed to condescend, to point out to Zoe -- the only other person in the room -- that her husband is a total geek. Wash also knows that he has nothing to worry about.

Zoe comes up behind Wash, giggling at his response to Jayne. "You take such good care of those pets, _bao bei_. They're lucky that you're their caretaker," she smiles, before planting an affectionate kiss on his cheek.

"You two are hopeless," Jayne grumbles.

The crew of _Serenity_ generally finds themselves in good spirits nowadays. A recent smuggle has brought them a handsome profit, and they subsequently splurged on some fresh fruits and vegetables. Real food tastes so much more flavorful, so much more pleasing to the tongue and belly than bland nutrition bars. They often find themselves counting down the hours until the next mealtime with anticipation, especially on those days when one of the crew's better cooks has kitchen duty.

With the Alliance occupied defending itself from the scandal of Miranda (and, it is rumored, sending a few battleships deep into space to take out the Reavers in response to a fevered public outcry), Captain Reynolds and crew have one fewer foe to worry about. They also have the deep satisfaction of having brought down the Alliance a notch or two. No civil war is erupting as a result of the broadwave being aired, but never before has the Alliance faced so much public criticism and been so unable to deal effectively with it.

Furthermore, River is in the best condition – mentally and physically -- she has been since joining the crew, and thus so is her brother. Kaylee is often euphoric – both due to her relationship with Simon and the fact that Inara has decided to once again rejoin the crew. Although they all deeply mourn the loss of Shepherd Book, the future also appears brighter than usual for the team.

_Serenity_ and her crew are currently on their way to Persephone for a legitimate business operation this time. They have passengers to pick up, ones that have offered a tidy sum to be transported a long distance.

* * *

The dinner that evening is enjoyed by all. Kaylee prepares dessert – fresh strawberries sprinkled with sugar and garnished with actual mint leaves. It is nirvana. Everyone chews slowly, appreciatively. River's senses are in orbit following the treat and she favors the group with an impromptu dance once she's swallowed her last bite of strawberry. Jayne watches it and the upturned corners of his mouth appear to be a sincere smile rather than a smirk. Everyone appreciates what River has done for the group, even Jayne. Afterwards, Simon quickly checks on one of Mal's wounds and is glad that it is healing steadily. 

Mal and Inara sit opposite each other and everyone can feel their tension and attraction. They admire each other more for how they handled the Miranda situation. But regardless, Inara has a client on Persephone with whom she will meet tomorrow.

Shortly after dinner, Zoe and Wash retire to their bunk.

* * *

It's twelve hours until Persephone and nighttime rapidly approaches on board _Serenity_. Zoe and Wash are both tired and want to get some sleep. 

"That was a great dinner," Wash says. The soup may have consisted of little more than the last of the rice, fresh tomatoes, basil, and garlic -- and it was accompanied by simple greens flavored with ginger and soy sauce. To the crew, it was a banquet fit for royalty. Their heads are still spinning with delight.

Wash quickly sheds his clothing and pulls on a soft pair of sweatpants, thick socks, and a sweater. The socks are new, part of the haul they recently purchased and he loves how they feel on his feet. Most of his other pairs are so old they have holes.

He then dives under the blankets. _Serenity_ has been freezing lately. Although the crew has recently spent money on food, Mal finally purchased much-needed engine parts (to Kaylee's delight) – expensive equipment which didn't leave as much money in the budget for heating as the crew wants. Zoe and Wash's mattress is old and it sags in the middle, but that doesn't bother them too much since they routinely spoon anyway.

"Can't say I much enjoy cooking, but the results weren't bad," Zoe admits. The soup recipe came from Book and she misses him. She realizes with a small shudder, though, that the crew's losses could have been worse and is thankful for what she does have.

Zoe is already wrapped in the blankets and sipping a hot cup of tea. The soothing drink is a rare indulgence but when the crew was purchasing food, Zoe saw the tea bags for sale and haggled them down to a reasonable price. Every sip, with their rich flavors dancing on her tongue, is bliss for her. She remembers a time during the war when the members of the unit, with their parched throats, were glad to find a polluted pond and drink its water. They had nothing else. She can still taste the mud and smell the chemicals, remembering how desperate she was for some moisture on her mouth.

When her husband joins her under the blankets, Zoe places the empty tea cup down and reaches to caress Wash's face. He is her light, her happiness in this drab, scary, painful 'verse. He's the reason that she suspects life isn't all bad and that humans are perhaps not meant to suffer constantly. His presence in her life reminds her that loving someone is completely worth the risk it carries, the fear that is engendered from allowing oneself to be open. She wants to tell him all of this but her throat clamps up on her. She knows she can be herself around him but she doesn't want to sound silly either or throw out some overblown bumbling sentiment sounding like something Simon would say to Kaylee nowadays.

"What's wrong?" he asks softly, seeing a look pass across her face. He reaches for the hand that just touched his face and holds it.

"My hand's awfully rough," Zoe says, her eyes looking downward. "Shouldda bought me some hand lotion instead of this tea." She means what she says and can't remember the last time she felt the coolness of a creamy lotion against her skin. She'd ask to borrow some of Inara's but she doesn't have the relationship with the companion that Kaylee does.

"It's not rough," Wash lies.

"I can handle the truth, _zhàngfu_," Zoe responds, with an adoring look in her tired eyes. "My hands are rough as sandpaper and as calloused as the face of that asteroid we passed today." She shakes her head and then finds her mouth getting ahead of her brain, "Wouldn't you prefer the soft skin of a companion?"

"Sure I would," he answers, not missing a beat. "But I can't afford one!"

A pillow is gleefully lobbed at Wash's head. He takes the soft blow with trademark good humor and decides against starting a full-fledged pillow fight. He switches abruptly from playful to serious and whispers, passionately all of a sudden, in her ear, "There's _no one_ in the 'verse I'd rather be with." She loves his confidence, his abandonment. He doesn't worry for a second about sounding corny and thus he never does.

"I know," she replies. Zoe's made Wash more serious over the years and she likes that. Conversely, he's helped her see the virtues of humor.

The couple settles into its spoon position, his arms around her. Zoe enjoys the feeling of Wash's warmth against her back as she relaxes her body and gets ready for sleep.

Kaylee used to sometimes listen to the sounds emanating from Zoe and Wash's bunk, before she had a lover of her own on the ship. Tonight, though, no sounds would be heard other than Wash's snoring, as the pair is tired and slumber comes easily to both.

_

* * *

_

"So where are we taking our passengers, sir?" Zoe asks her captain. _Serenity's_ been in the air for several minutes, and Zoe's embarrassed that she's been out of the loop on the arrival of the new people. On Persephone, she was occupied with following up on a possible lead for a job and so she hasn't thought much about the new travelers. The lead fell through and she missed Mal's traditional tour of Serenity, as well as Jayne's gripes reminding them what happened last time they brought on board passengers.

"We're transportin' 'em to Zeus," Mal replies. "Should be there in a few days. Maybe we'll find some work on Zeus, too." The crew has no immediate need for a job – which is why the lack of a mission on Persephone is not a disappointment – but if they can find something lucrative on Zeus, so much the better.

"Zeus, is it?" Zoe asks. A shadow crosses her face. "That's right near Turkhana IV."

Zoe shudders at thoughts of Turkhana IV. She has seen a lot in her years. She's seen things that would make a strong person collapse and yet despite that, Turkhana IV fills her with disgust and despair.

Mal sees the look on the face of his first mate and at first considers trying to say something soothing before he realizes that is not what Zoe wants. So he changes the subject. "We got three passengers. Two men and one woman. They gave us the down payment right as they promised to."

Zoe nods and heads back to her station, trying to wipe away thoughts of Turkhana IV.

_

* * *

_

Zoe doesn't have occasion to interact with the passengers until dinnertime. The ship's duties have kept her occupied and once she finished them, she spent her downtime sitting and talking with Wash on the bridge.

It is a little crowded around the table and slightly awkward too. Serenity has not had any new passengers since that fateful day they brought on board the Tams, the Shepherd, and the Alliance mole. Given that not everyone here today is a member of their ragtag family, the meal has somehow been brought down a few notches and feels less festive even though their guests are pleasant enough.

Kaylee is telling the group the story of the machine she created as a child, designed to feed livestock. She describes in detail the machine's first malfunction. "Oats everywhere! I had no idea how darn expensive they were. My parents flipped when they saw it. I spent so long cleanin' the mess up and apologizing to my parents," she says, shaking her head. Kaylee has no trouble admitting it on the rare occasion when she messes up. Others would try to blame someone else but Kaylee never does.

Kaylee's crewmates have heard the tale of the spewed grains before, but the three passengers haven't. Zoe looks at them and their reactions.

The female passenger, whose name Zoe can't recall but she thinks it is something containing lots of vowels, looks serious, quiet, and confident. She is as tall as Zoe, probably around her age, and has skin of almost the same tone but perhaps a shade lighter. Her facial features are strikingly beautiful and when Zoe looks closely, she can see that the woman surprisingly has blue eyes. Zoe's gaze wanders and, as it travels a bit lower, she notes with a twinge of envy that the woman fills out the front of her shirt well. She glances at Wash to see where his eyes are but he's currently looking in the direction of Jayne, the one who's speaking now.

The two male passengers sit on either side of the woman. There's a ruggedly handsome man who Zoe thinks is named Logan. He's well-built and has facial hair. Zoe likes muscular arms and notes that Logan has them – he must not be disturbed by the cold on board the ship as he's wearing a short-sleeved shirt. Logan and the woman move together with an ease and familiarity – she wipes a few crumbs off of his face, he later samples an item off of her place without asking – which suggests to Zoe that the two are a couple. They sit so close together that their thighs must be touching and it's not that crowded at the table. Logan's skin tone is in the hue as Wash's.

The third passenger is a male who might be ten years or so older than the other two. Zoe thinks his name is Bishop. He is massive; he could beat Jayne to a pulp easily if he wanted. He says nothing during dinner, though his companions aren't exactly loquacious either. Unlike the other two, who interact constantly, Bishop appears separate from his traveling companions.

Zoe looks back at her plate and tries to enjoy her dinner. Thoughts of Turkhana IV keep intruding though, and she wishes she was only eating a slab of moldy protein and not real food, since its taste is rather wasted on her tonight. Wash keeps looking at her, wondering what has caused the barely-perceptible shadow to cross over his wife's face.

_

* * *

_

Zoe isn't tired tonight. Despite her work on Persephone this morning trying to procure a job, it hasn't been that much of a busy day. When she hears Wash descend the stairs to their bunk, she slowly begins to undress for bed. Cold as the ship is though, she reaches not for the wooly sweatpants and shirt but rather for one of her prized possessions, the slinky nightgown. Wash notices that the candles are already lit.

He watches appreciatively as she undresses. He's always viewed himself as, by far, the luckiest man on board the ship. He whispers, "_Nî hâo mêi_."

Zoe smiles at the compliment as she watches him watching her. She takes her time removing her trousers because he likes her legs, and then she slowly discards her shirt.

As she holds his gaze, she speculates on the past. She remembers that before Wash, sex for her was like a target practice drill, fast and precise but emotionless. It had consisted of brief moments grabbed here and there, but never much going on either before or after the main event. She'd had sex with several men prior to meeting Wash but she'd never once made love before. Wash was the first one who ever slowed down and took his time, who touched her body as if she were a goddess and not a battle-hardened fighter. It actually took some getting used to but he taught her so much.

She once asked him how he got to be such a good lover.

"Well, I trained as a companion for several years," had been Wash's snappy answer. Zoe eventually coaxed the real story out of him. Apparently, when Wash had been growing up, his cousin was friends with an older woman. This older woman had a reputation for "breaking in" young men, and Wash had gone to her several times as a teenager. She spoke like a companion despite her humble origins. She had told him things like, "Forget your own pleasure, forget about getting off. Concentrate entirely on your partner and making her feel good. Human beings have a hard-wired need to reciprocate. Do everything you can to drive her crazy with pleasure and trust me she will soon be begging you to let her reciprocate, begging you to do whatever she can to make you feel good. Now some people are just selfish and you'd best steer clear of those, but trust your senses and find someone who's not --- what I tell you will work perfectly for a good woman."

Wash followed this advice and it served him – and Zoe, and his lovers before he met her – quite well.

When Zoe finishes removing her clothing, she reaches for her nightgown as if she is going to pull it on but Wash is all of a sudden out of his clothing and facing her. They reach for each other instinctively and come together. He's a good kisser. He kisses her slowly and deliberately; it's never just a formality for what he wants to come next. They allow their tongues to move together and then he runs his tongue along her lower lip. Wash moves his mouth away only to plant gentle kisses on the side of her face, tracing a pathway towards her earlobe which he sucks upon.

Zoe groans and feels her insides surrendering. She and her husband express their love, giving themselves over to mutual pleasure.

Afterwards, the two lay with their limbs entwined. Satisfaction and contentment are pampering all of their nerve-endings, from the tips of their heads to their toes. Their bodies are slick with sweat. The mild scents from the candles and from their pleasure drift leisurely through the air. Zoe rubs one of Wash's arms, her fingertips feeling the firmness and definition.

"Do you like my arms?" he asks.

"You know I do," she smiles. There's joy in her voice. "Why do you even ask?"

"I was just wondering. Did you see that Logan guy? He had _lìngrén jingyì_ arms. I'm not built like that," Wash says, and the twinge of sadness in his voice hurts Zoe.

"Well, I like the way _you're_ built. And you've got plenty of muscles yourself. Look at this," she says, squeezing his firm biceps. She then sighs, "Besides, did you see his lady friend? She was endowed in one area that I sure ain't," she admits, cupping her small breasts.

"That's _fèi huà_!" Wash exclaims. "Every inch of you is gorgeous. And anyway I'm much more interested in….this," he says, reaching a hand down and around towards her buttocks. "You don't have any competition in this area."

They had made love tonight with Zoe on her stomach and Wash behind her. He adored the view as he grasped her hips and thrust eagerly, nibbling on an ear and murmuring words of awe and love. And Zoe had been fully aroused thanks to the enthusiastic ministrations of his very capable lips and tongue. Wash now whispers something in her ear and Zoe finds herself nearly becoming turned on once more even though she is spent.

"So, is that what's been bothering you?" he asks a little later. "Is it really comparing yourself against Ororo?" he supplies the name of the female passenger. He actually doubts that Zoe's really troubled by that; he knows her too well. He's grasping at any straw to draw her out.

Zoe considers telling him what truly has been on her mind. But she doesn't want to destroy the mood, doesn't want to dwell on the problem. It's easier for her and her husband to reassure each other of their attractiveness -- not that they truly needed much on that front; their lovemaking has always made it pretty clear how mutually desirable they find each other. But there's nothing she can do about the situation on Turkhana IV and she cannot change it. Wash can't do anything about it either. They just have to accept the situation on Turkhana IV as it is, same as they accept each other's idiosyncrasies.

For someone, however, who accepts life's tragedies as unflinchingly as Zoe does, she still finds herself struggling. The situation on Turkhana IV is different, it can't be blamed on the Alliance (though they allow it to continue), it was done and is perpetuated by ordinary folk not unlike Zoe and Mal and the rest of the crew, it is mean-spirited and inhuman.

"I guess so," she responds to his question. "But I'm fine with it now." Then she studies his face and smiles. "You always make me feel so good."

He smiles at the compliment.

"I was just thinking back to when I first met you," she goes on. "I didn't think you were handsome. For the longest time I thought you were plain as could be. After a while I thought you had a kind face but not a handsome one."

"Oh really?" Wash asks, the corners of his mouth still upturned. He knows this is true. Zoe's forgotten that she's already shared this with him, but he plays along. "So when did you first start to realize how pretty I am?"

It is Zoe's turn to dish out some humor. "Two or three weeks ago."

_TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

_

_Author's note:_

_Feedback: yes, please. I'd really like to know what you think of my fic. Con-crit is welcome too. _


	2. Chapter 2

Under Their Skin

_Author's Notes:_

A big thank you to everyone who has posted or emailed a review. Much appreciated. I also wish to thank my beta testers, Ann and damn hero zoe.

Please see the disclaimers and spoiler warnings in chapter I.

A few people asked about this being a crossover. I would consider this story to be a very mild crossover with X-men. While it does contain a few non-Firefly characters, the focus is on Firefly (mainly Zoe and Wash) -- the additional characters are here to highlight the canon characters.

_

* * *

_

_Chapter II_

_Serenity_ continues its journey towards Zeus. Zoe one day finds herself cleaning and inspecting their weapons supply, as Inara and Kaylee walk down the catwalk and enter the cargo bay. They acknowledge Zoe, with Kaylee flashing a sweet smile and Inara a demure one, and continue their conversation.

"I'm so glad to hear that things are going well with Simon," Inara says sincerely. She's always thought Kaylee was adorable, and a Kaylee-in-love is doubly so.

"I'm so happy!" Kaylee enthuses, with that smile that lights up the dark galaxy.

"Do you think you two might ever marry?"

"Oh, I don't know. It's awfully soon to think about now, you know?"

Zoe continues to listen as she works, and she likes Kaylee's answer. Love-struck as the young woman is, she's not without common sense here either. Marriage is nothing to be rushed into, no matter how desolate the 'verse is and no matter how numbered your days might be. Zoe also muses that her captain sure wouldn't like having two married, happy couples in his crew. That would really give him some divided loyalties to worry about, not to mention more daily reminders of his situation with Inara.

Then again, maybe Mal has accepted the fact that anything that strengths the bonds of two crew members will strengthen their group overall.

Kaylee then asks, "Have you ever…had a married man as one of your clients?"

"Some companions will do that, but I do not -- except under rare circumstances," Inara answers evenly. "There was one man who had an 'open' marriage and both he and his wife occasionally sought companions. I spoke with a companion who had serviced his wife, and I waved both members of the couple. I was comfortable that the situation was agreeable to both of them and so I accepted him as a client."

"Really? Were there any other times?"

Inara easily tells Kaylee more than she tells anyone else, Zoe notes. She must trust that Kaylee won't reveal her secrets to anyone. But then again, Inara doesn't seem to mind that Zoe is within earshot and Zoe's inwardly pleased to be included in their dialog, in this small way. She's always meant to bond with the other women on the ship, but she just hits it off so much better with Wash and Mal.

"I had one offer that I considered but eventually declined," Inara responds. "If I recall correctly, the man actually wasn't married but he may have been engaged. He said he needed help performing better for his woman. He wanted to learn to better perform…certain acts. He said that his woman knew he was seeking a companion for first-hand assistance and that she supported that. I waved him briefly but I got the sense that he wasn't painting the entire picture, so I just sent him an article that had some tips instead."

Zoe doesn't try to stifle a giggle at Inara's answer, and the three women share a laugh.

* * *

It must be Zoe's day to talk to female shipmates. Not long after Kaylee and Inara's exchange, Zoe finds the new female passenger, Ororo in the lounge, lifting weights that she must have brought herself. Serenity doesn't exactly have a fitness center.

Zoe looks at the other woman admiringly. 'She's a lot like me,' she thinks. 'She moves like a warrior, she has the grace of a cat.' It was almost like looking at a reflection. Zoe wonders what Ororo did during the war, where she is from, what her business is on Zeus. But as a rule she doesn't pry from strangers and the desire to do so doesn't often come up anyway. Zoe nearly scratches her head over it. Rarely does she speculate or feel interest in anyone who's not a crew member, especially anyone who's not Wash or Mal, and she can't explain her desire to converse with Ororo.

"Did you want to join me?" Ororo asks. "I could stretch while you do your reps."

Zoe nods at the invitation and the two women work in silence together for a while. Zoe senses that Ororo isn't one for small-talk, a trait which she appreciates.

"Did you fight in the war?" Ororo asks after a while, and for some reason her question does not sound abrupt or nosy.

Zoe nods. "I'm a Browncoat."

"I figured that was the case. I sensed there was a reason your ship is named Serenity, and you certainly didn't look Alliance."

"What about you?"

"Logan and I are from Rianne," Ororo responds, naming one of the core planets. Her tone and even the way she enunciates each word already give away the fact that she is educated and clearly not from deep in the black. "We supported the independents though. By the time we headed out to fight with the Browncoats, the battle of Serenity Valley – and the war -- was over. They gave us such a hard time trying to get out of Rianne, we're lucky we got out at all. We're glad to be away from the core now. But I wish we could've done something in the war other than hate the Alliance with a passion."

Zoe nods. "I see we got hatred of the Alliance in common." She eyes the other woman boldly. "You sure look like a fighter to me."

"I've had martial arts training." Ororo turns her head to see Jayne entering the dining room and fixing himself a drink. He doesn't take much notice of the two women though, and Ororo returns her attention to Zoe. "So, you're married to the pilot, are you not?"

"Yes. His name's Wash. We've been together for five years." Zoe cannot believe how easily she is revealing information to this woman, however she knows her own instincts are solid and continues to trust that she has nothing to fear. "What about you? You and Logan married?"

"No. We've been together for six or seven years but I don't think we'll ever formalize things."

"Really?" Zoe asks.

"He is not the marrying type. Nor am I." She finishes her set and then stretches her triceps. Jayne noisily leaves the dinning room. "You and your husband obviously see things differently?" Ororo states, as a question.

Zoe suddenly finds herself reticent. She likes Ororo but isn't ready to articulate what marriage means to her, why she and Wash have found it so important to solidify their bond through matrimony. She doesn't judge Ororo and Logan for not being married but believes she lacks the ability to convey why it was the right decision for her and Wash. She wishes he were here now. He would be able to explain it, sincerely and enthusiastically too.

Zoe does make an attempt though. "Ain't no guarantees in life but I guess we wanted to make some vows to each other."

* * *

Ororo nods as well, and Zoe sees the mutual respect in her eyes. Just as with Zoe, Ororo doesn't judge the other woman for following a different path.

"Just five more hours till we reach Zeus," Wash says. Zoe stands behind him on the bridge, one hand on his shoulder. Wash is in his element here, surrounded by his beloved bright stars and his trusty old console. Zoe's presence here is the cherry on top of the sundae for him.

"Captain says he got a wave," Zoe adds. "We might have ourselves a job there."

"What sort?"

"Didn't say," Zoe said, shaking her head. "I don't think he knows much about it till he meets with his contact."

Wash nods. "I'm glad we're getting some time down on Zeus. Kaylee says we need a new radiation shield. Last I looked at it, I gotta say I agree with her. I hope Mal springs for it. That thing's gonna last three more months, tops, if we're lucky."

He then swivels his chair around so he can look at Zoe, and speaks with a different tone. "_Xin gan_," he begins, "I've been meaning to ask you something."

Wash has Zoe's undivided attention. He has his serious face on, which has Zoe on alert.

"I want to get you something on Zeus. It's gonna be a little bit more pricey than what we usually spend on each other though. Actually, it's going to be more than a bit." He pauses, smiles, and continues, "Well, it's going to be _a lot_ more pricey. But we can afford it and I think you'd really like it."

Zoe and Wash share all of their hard-earned money and discuss virtually every purchase. This practice was born out of need; they are used to having such little money that there was no way to conceal spending from each other if they wanted to, and they usually haven't been able to buy more than the bare minimums in life anyway. When one's discretionary income is spent on socks and underwear, there's not much need to discuss purchases with one's spouse. It is only recently that they have had extra capital.

Wash continues, "If you don't like it or if you think I spent too much money, I'm sure we could sell it back next time we land somewhere with a market place."

"Hmmmm," Zoe muses out loud. "So it's not perishable," she observes.

Wash shakes his head, amused. "You're always trying to figure everything out. Come on, honey. Can't I surprise you for once?"

She bends down to kiss his lips. "A surprise would be a nice thing. _Xièxie nî,_ my love. I can't wait to see what you'll get me on Zeus."

Wash enthusiastically returns the kiss. He breaks it off only so he can rise from his chair and wrap his arms around the woman he loves. He adores the sensation of her lips against his, their mouths together as their bodies press in close. He marvels that her lips are always so deliciously moist.

He notices Zoe changing the kiss to a more aggressive one, as she grinds her body against his. One of her hands sneaks under the back of his shirt so as to touch bare skin, and the other starts to comb through his blond hair. Her tongue boldly enters his mouth and Wash's heart rate begins to accelerate. He passionately moves his mouth against hers. He wonders if Zoe will do as she has done sometimes: lock the door to the bridge, push him down onto his chair, and give him head. Once Mal almost walked in, which made it all the more exciting.

Serenity's proximity detector sounds, immediately disrupting the mood. Wash scrambles towards his control panel.

"What is it?" Zoe asks, her voice all business. They may be closer to core planets now but anything is possible. Despite the Alliance supposedly trying to squelch the Reavers, it would not be unheard of for a Reaver party to make its way out here.

"Another ship," Wash says, his fingers flying over buttons, eyes rapidly scanning the screen. "Standard Alliance transport, _Excelsior_ class looks like. They just passed too close." He confirms against one more reading. "We're okay now. They adjusted their course slightly."

Zoe looks over his shoulder at the readings. "Looks like they're gonna miss Zeus if they stay on that heading."

"Don't think they're going to Zeus. They're on a direct course to Turkhana IV."

Wash states the fact simply. He nearly continues his line of thought until something makes him pause. He senses behind him that Zoe has nearly frozen. Wash's brow wrinkles. "Turkhana IV. Where have I heard about that colony before?" he wonders.

He swivels around and faces his wife. "_Tiānna_,"he murmurs. "Is that the place where…." he lets his voice trail off.

Zoe nods. "That's the place," she states flatly.

Wash curses in Chinese.

Turkhana IV is one of the Alliance's most spectacular failures, though the Alliance currently defines it as a robust success that contains one minor problem. The colony started out with the same story as most of the Alliance's experiments: lack of supplies, lack of consistent law enforcement, lack of infrastructure. Too many people fighting over dwindling food, water, and energy. But in Turkhana IV's case, a few charismatic men rose to prominence and vowed to restore order. They preached a doctrine of racial supremacy. They believed that their race, the white one (they resurrected terms such as "white", "black", and "yellow" to describe people), was the superior one. They revived the concept of racism and convinced people that "inferior" races were to blame for the colony's predicament. Other races became scapegoated and, of course, the true culprit -- the Alliance -- was nowhere to be found. Not enough people questioned these leaders and those who did mysteriously disappeared. The leaders and their doctrine grew more and more powerful until now, a few generations later, the people who have been categorized as black or yellow live in slavery to whites, beaten down by cultural beliefs that one's skin color determines one's worth, dignity, whether one was a human being or not.

The Alliance could restore order by sending and stationing a few dozen squadrons, but they say it's not worth the time and cost for a colony of only a few thousand people. It seems the Alliance's policy of one rule and its rhetoric of not allowing planets to self-govern just doesn't apply here. Of course the slavery system has made Turkhana IV one of the Alliance's wealthiest colonies and it benefits greatly from the tax payments it eagerly collects.

Other planets have forms of slavery; indentured servitude and outright ownership are fairly common in the 'verse. But Turkhana IV is the only place where the system is based on skin color, based on this concept of race. Zoe thinks about it and her skin crawls.

"So that's what's been bothering you," Wash breathes, shaking his head. "I should've known."

Zoe nods again, her mouth inexplicably dry.

"I guess it was stupid of me to be thinking you were bothered by…what I thought was bothering you," he adds.

"Not stupid at all, honey," Zoe answers. "I -- I actually am…touched by how concerned you've been," she says, and nearly balks at how sentimental she sounds.

Wash finds himself moved by her being flustered and rises from his chair to kiss her, this time with such tenderness rather than passionate urgency.

"I love you, _bao bei,"_ he whispers, breaking off the gentle kiss.

Zoe is ready to return the sentiment but her thoughts are drifting elsewhere.

"We couldn't be together if we lived there," she says, her voice sounding uncharacteristically faraway. "It would be forbidden." She reaches a fingertip towards his face and gently moves it along his chin, cheek, and brow. The color may be several shades lighter than hers but the texture is the same, apart from the stubble on his chin.

"Maybe we would've found a way to be together," Wash speculates. "Somehow."

"Maybe. But I am no one's slave. Even if we lived there and had the same feelings we do now…I wouldn't be with you unless we could live as equals."

"Maybe we would find a way to leave Turkhana IV."

"Maybe. But it's a closed colony," Zoe states, sounding more like herself now. "They don't let anyone land there and don't let anyone leave – except for the Alliance ships that come with supplies and take their tax money."

Wash nods and is at a loss for words. He knows that now is not the time for humor and can't think of a witty rejoinder anyway. Thinking about Turkhana IV feels like a punch in the stomach.

"I wish there was something we could do," he manages. "Damn Alliance won't lift a finger to make things better."

"You got that right," Zoe says, her mind rushing.

* * *

Chapter 3 will be posted soon. I welcome your feedback. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Under Their Skin**

_Author's Notes:_

Same as previous chapter. Thank you to Warrior Zoe and Kat, and anyone who has beta-ed any draft of this fic.

_**Chapter Three**_

_Serenity_ docks at Zeus. Its three passengers bid brief farewells to the crew. Mal has some business to take care of on board _Serenity_, and only later is ready to set off with Zoe and Jayne to check on the business prospect. He considers ordering that River come along too – given what she's capable of and the fact that she's in the best shape mentally since Mal's ever known her. But bringing anyone other than the captain and two crew members to the meeting today would be overkill, so he allows River to accompany the rest of the group as they investigate Zeus' bustling marketplace and see what supplies can be procured.

Inara heads to the market with the others. Her schedule did not synch up with that of any potential client and she would like a chance to get out of the ship and look around.

It is the middle of a busy weekend and the streets are clogged with vendors, noise, and activity. The colony is quite a change from the last one the crew visited; instead of Persephone's dust and heat, Zeus is chilly. It is blessed with conditions not dissimilar to the Earth's-that-was and terraforming equipment that actually worked. It contains lush grasses and tall trees, giving it an impressive sheen. It's a popular destination and the terrain of its neighboring planet, Turkhana IV, reportedly has similar beauty.

"Meet ya back in two hours," Mal says to those crew members who are not accompanying him.

Wash approaches Zoe for a farewell kiss. He's not surprised when the peck on the cheek he receives is perfunctory, as she's been distant and preoccupied for the last few hours.

* * *

Mal, Zoe, and Jayne are led through a dark tunnel. Zoe wants to shiver, wishing she'd brought a heavier jacket. The torchlight grows brighter until they reach a wide open space occupied by six or seven men and women wearing dark clothing. Computer equipment hums steadily in the background and several overflowing boxes stand stacked against the walls. The introductions are brief and to the point.

"We've heard of you," the ringleader, a middle-aged woman named Collins states. "Anyone who brings the Alliance down a notch or two is a potential friend of ours."

"It was our pleasure," Mal answers. He's usually sketchier when referring to past deeds but this one he can't resist owning up to. Besides, with the Alliance at its weakest now, he has greater freedom to speak candidly. "So what can we do for you?"

Collins rises from her desk and approaches Mal. "We got some goods for you to transport a short distance. Mostly weapons. Gonna require you to do some…clandestine flying and an even more clandestine landing. We made a deal with the government of Turkhana IV. They need us to get the weapons to 'em 'cause they've been having trouble with insurgents and -- "

"Fuck that," Mal says. He spits at Collins. Then he turns to leave, and his crewmembers follow his lead. "We don't do business with the government of Turkhana IV. Not ever – and especially not when it involves getting them weapons."

Collins doesn't look surprised. She might even look a bit chagrined. "You're passing up a lot of money," she warns but the _Serenity_ crew is already making its way back through the tunnels.

* * *

"We're gettin' off this _goushi buru_ place," Mal says, as soon as he finds the rest of his crew. His language and posturing leave no doubt that he is to be followed at once.

"But I didn't get my new radiation shield!" Kaylee ventures a protest, as she and the others get in step behind the captain.

"Nothin' wrong with the one we got," he mutters.

"Sir," Zoe begins, addressing Mal for the first time since they left Collins' lair. Mal, Zoe, and Jayne have not exchanged any words since Mal spit at Collins. Even Jayne knows why Mal is upset and figures his best bet is to keep his mouth shut. "If I may suggest, there certainly is no reason that we can't get our supplies here."

"Did something happen?" Simon asks.

"They were offered a deal," River states, sounding faraway and yet lucid. "It was wrong. Very wrong."

"Thanks for reading my mind, River," Mal states. He picks up the pace and the others have to scramble to keep up with him.

Simon sighs quietly, resigned to the fact that he will get the details later on. "At least I got _some_ of the medical supplies I needed," he says, more to himself than anyone else.

Wash sticks a hand inside his pocket. He also successfully haggled for the item he came for. He reaches his other hand to try to hold Zoe's, but she's walking a few paces ahead of him, oblivious.

When Mal and the others reach _Serenity_, they stop dead in their tracks. Logan, Ororo, and Bishop are waiting in front of the ship.

"What's going on? Is something wrong?"Mal gruffly asksthe trio. This is unusual indeed. The three have paid their fees and were taken to the agreed-upon destination. Mal can see no reason for them to return.

"Everything's fine. We got the supplies we came here for," Bishop replies. He and his comrades are holding several boxes, and a few more are stacked near them. "And we need you to take us somewhere else now."

Zoe looks at Mal. The Captain shrugs and says, "You got more money, we can take you. Whereabouts?"

"Turkhana IV," Ororo answers.

"Anywhere but there," Mal states. He starts as if to walk past them, up _Serenity's_ entrance, but Zoe touches his arm lightly.

"What sort of business you got there?" Zoe asks.

"I thought only Alliance ships are allowed to dock there," Simon says to the three passengers, baffled.

Mal shoots Simon a menacing glare. The doctor has no business taking part in negotiations of this sort and Mal is going to have a discussion with him – ending with Mal's fist making contact with Simon's pretty face if need be – regarding this subject.

"We're obviously not Alliance," Ororo says. She lowers her voice and adds, "We're part of the resistance. The group fighting the slave system and working towards liberation. We're goin' there to help bring that government down."

Zoe's eyes scan the three. Mal verbalizes her thoughts. "And why in the hell should we believe you?"

"Yeah, how do we know you're not Alliance spies or some shit like that?" Jayne asks.

"How do we know you're not slave traders?" Zoe asks, eyeing Logan.

"They're not."

Mal turns to glare at the speaker of those words and is startled to find that it was River who stated, plainly and clearly, that the three travelers are neither Alliance spies nor slavers.

"They bought weapons here," River continues. "In that box is a 47-KL, that box contains grenades, and that one has a dozen rifles. They are going to fight with the resistance and free the slaves."

Jayne doesn't wait for the nod from Mal. He opens up the travelers' boxes and finds that River correctly identified the contents. The travelers watch Jayne mutely and without protest.

Mal and Zoe look at each other, and Mal then looks at River. He faces the trio of travelers and says, "Let's talk."

* * *

It has been a long day on board _Serenity_, and Zoe and Wash gladly retire to their bunk. The day has been full of – as Simon might delicately word it – spirited discussion and debate. Mal has decided to take the job and transport the three passengers to Turkhana IV.

Turkhana IV is a stone's throw away from Zeus but _Serenity_ is currently still in orbit around Zeus. They need to wait for an advantageous time to approach Turkhana IV and make the clandestine landing. Bishop has a contact who provides information on when the planet's sensor scans are at their peak and when they go down for maintenance. With some of Wash's fancy flying, _Serenity_ should be able to sneak through, when the time is right.

"You still don't look convinced of this," Wash says once he's made his way down the ladder. He's tired, and the harsh tones of Mal and Jayne – and that Bishop guy – are ringing in his ears from the day's long debate.

"I spoke my peace at the meeting," Zoe responds. She sits on the bed.

"You did," Wash nods. "And you seemed convinced then. But I know you too well and something's still bothering you. You know, there's still time to talk to Mal if you – "

He stops when he sees Zoe shake her head.

"We grilled 'em good enough," she says, as she removes her boots and searches for her sweatpants. "Even if we didn't have a psychic tellin' us what they said is true, I'd believe 'em. I think."

Wash's eyebrows raise. Rarely does Zoe express uncertainty. He believes the last time that occurred was when he was fighting the battle of his life, the one where he fought to win over her affections. In between the period of time when Zoe intensely disliked him to when she fell in love with him, she went through a period of ambivalence regarding Wash. It drove Mal crazy. Wash loved it because at that point, and for the first time, he knew he was winning.

"You _think_?" he echoes.

Zoe sighs and frowns. She rehashes some of the discussion from earlier in the day. "What if it's possible that Ororo and Bishop are slaves, that Logan is a slave trader? But they don't _act_ like slaves, and slave traders usually work with a lot larger groups. And Bishop looks like he could easily kick Logan's ass." She pauses for a second and continues, "But Bishop's story is hard to believe – that he's actually from Turkhana IV and he escaped in an Alliance transport. Been working with the resistance for years." She shakes her head slightly. "It _is_ possible though, and River keeps sayin' they're tellin' the truth. And if we help them then we're helpin' the resistance and fightin' against slavery."

"Honey, I've never seen you so…so loquacious. And so unsure. I, uh – wow," Wash fumbles, truly surprised.

She's quiet for several seconds and then says, "My head hurts." She turns away from Wash.

"Maybe you need a little massage," he suggests, his voice now rich and romantic. "I could rub your temples."

He gently reaches his hands towards her face. She pushes them away.

"Or not," Wash says, partly disbelieving that his wife just pushed his hands away.

Zoe says, "I think I just need to go to sleep." She sounds as cold and distant as the old River. In a businesslike fashion, she removes her shirt and pulls the fluffy sweatshirt over her head.

Wash takes a breath and tries to compose himself. "X_in gan_**,_" _**he begins, "You want to talk more about this? I can tell you're hurting. Maybe we could – "

"Wash, back off, okay? I said I wanna get some sleep." She turns away from him and pulls the covers around her.

He is stung by the harshness in her voice. Even she is taken aback by it and it came out more severe than she'd intended.

"You know, I'm not to blame for what happened on Turkhana IV!" Wash exclaims. His voice is loud and had anyone been standing in the hall outside their bunk, it might have been overheard. "I had nothing to do with it. I don't know why the hell you're blaming me!"

Zoe keeps her voice quiet and icy. She does not turn to face him. "Never said I was."

Wash hesitates for a second and then turns towards the ladder. He heads for the bridge.

* * *

Time passes and Wash does not return to the bunk. Sleep eludes Zoe, despite her fatigue. She tosses and turns for a while longer before deciding to give up any notion of slumber. She pulls a robe over her pajamas and slippers over her feet before climbing the ladder.

She knows Wash is on the bridge. She wants to go to him but decides to first get some tea. She needs a soothing beverage and figures Wash might want one as well. She pads down the long, empty hallway towards the dining room.

Bishop is sitting at the dinning room table. He is quietly drinking a liquid – Zoe can smell the faint whiff of alcohol – and is apparently undisturbed by Zoe's entrance. She finds the kettle and sets the water to boil.

"Can't sleep?"

Zoe is surprised at Bishop's question, given that the man hardly spoke to her during the previous days he was a passenger. He was, however, quite vocal during the debate held earlier on this ship over their current voyage.

"Looks that way," Zoe responds. "What about you?"

"Can't do it either. Got so much to do when we get to Turkhana. I start thinking about it there and I fill with anger."

"Me too," Zoe admits. She adds, trying to probe, "I think it's good that you don't…act like someone brought up as a slave. You know you got rights and you fight for them."

"My Mama taught me that all human beings are born equal and entitled to the same rights as everyone else." He pauses and adds, "The resistance is growing."

"Are there enough of you to change things?" she asks. Waiting for the tea kettle, she leans against the wall. "Enough to win a war?"

"I don't know," Bishop admits. "But every month we get more people. There's a whole underground working to shelter escapees. And some of the whites sympathize with us."

His eyes narrow and he studies her, as if for the first time. His tone of voice, which had been casual and weary, now makes a decided shift. "Speakin' of whites…you're married to one of them."

"Yeah," Zoe states, folding her arms across her chest. Using terms such as 'black' and 'white' to describe people is still new to her and she is very disturbed by the change in Bishop's tone.

"So what's going on? Is your own kind not good enough for you?" he taunts.

Disgusted and perplexed, Zoe opens her mouth to answer, but Bishop's rage is expressed first.

Bishop's hands are clenched into tight fists. "You should see what our women have to go through on Turkhana at the hands of white men." His voice begins rising with fury. "What my own sister went through. Forced to bear three children that belonged to her 'master' and his _tamade hundan_ sons!" He drips with revulsion and fury as he says, "It makes me sick that you would willingly be with a white man."

Zoe has already assessed Bishop. He's huge and his muscles seem to bulge through his shirt. Zoe also suspects that she is on the receiving end of a rant that has been delivered to Ororo over her relationship with Logan numerous times. Despite the pulsing urge, she resists the temptation to fight back.

"Bishop, you had best keep to yourself your opinion of my relationship with my husband," Zoe states. She keeps her voice low, calm and steady, and she leaves no doubt that she must be obeyed. She also successfully conveys that she is not afraid of Bishop.

Bishop opens his mouth as if to respond but thinks better of it and takes another swig of his drink.

Uncertain whether she is now angrier at Bishop or the ordeal of his sister, Zoe turns away from him and towards the kettle which mercifully begins to whistle. She pours the steaming water into two mugs and places them on a tray.

* * *

Bishop's comments were odious but Zoe lets the anger dissipate quickly. By the time she has walked the long hallway to the bridge, her heart rate has returned to normal.

Wash is absorbed in his thoughts and staring at the stars, so he's startled when Zoe speaks and he discovers he's not alone.

"Do you want some tea?"

He recovers quickly and mutters, without looking at her, "Thanks."

She sets the tray down and leans against the console, facing him. She says, her voice tender, "Wash, I want to apologize. You're right – I am mad but you're not the target. I'm sorry," she says, sincerely.

The concept of making the other person squirm or grovel is unknown to Wash. He jumps from his seat and embraces his wife warmly.

"Thanks, lambie-toes. And I'm sorry for…for anything I – "

"You got nothin' to apologize for, husband."

The couple embraces again before Wash reaches for his hot mug and sits down, taking a sip of the tea.

"It's been an interesting day," Zoe says. "We didn't tell the rest of you what happened with the job down on Zeus."

She goes on to describe their interaction with Collins. Zoe sounds amused now, and both are smiling.

"And he spit in her face?" Wash echoes. "Good for you, Mal!"

"Once she told us what who the job was for, I knew he'd turn it down. Didn't think he'd do it _that_ way though." They giggle together again. Zoe adds, "I wonder what Shepherd Book would've said about that. Or would've done if he'd been there."

The smiles on their faces dry up and the mood on the bridge turns from jubilant to sorrowful. Zoe takes a drink of her tea. She's seen a lot of people die but Book's death was hard to take. He'd been a member of the crew and his absence chills the bridge like a strong wind.

"This 'verse is such a sad place," Wash says. "A crazy one. Slavery. Reavers. Book getting killed by the Alliance. Er – I suppose I could go on all night here."

Zoe pensively remarks, "I was thinking of that the other day too. How cold the 'verse is. Times I think maybe it's meant to be evil, that our lives are meant to be one damn painful thing after another." She stops and touches his hand. She decides to share with him what she was thinking a few days ago. "I think of you as my light. You're my proof that this 'verse has good things in it, wonderful things. That it's worth it to love someone, and worth it to make a lifelong commitment to them."

In the dim light, it seems that Wash's face is now pink. He's either embarrassed or delighted, maybe a combination of the two. He's truly moved and, for the moment, speechless.

"Thank you, honey," he manages. His tone conveys that he is feeling honored. "Y-you know I feel the same way."

Zoe takes another sip of her tea. "Hey, speakin' of how strange this day's been, there's somethin' else I gotta tell you. I had me a little chat with Bishop while the water for our tea was boiling just now."

She doesn't want to tell him but she has decided that he needs to know. It is possible that Bishop could be a threat. Zoe plans to keep an eye on him – and tell Mal to do the same, and talk to Ororo to gage the scope of this threat – but Wash cannot be kept in the dark. So she tells him everything, relaying the entire conversation with Bishop.

"…and I'll talk to Ororo tomorrow to see what she says. I think Bishop's a lot of hot air and not a danger. But I'm gonna be sure."

Wash nods, digesting her words. He has every confidence that he will be well-protected. "And I'll lift more weights in the meantime!" he quips. He takes a breath and adds, serious now, "Wow. I've never thought so much about skin color as I have in the last few days." And then, with a smile, "Used to be that 'race' described when two ships compete to see which comes in first."

Zoe returns the smile. "I've thought about it a few times before," she admits. "When I was a kid, my great-granddaddy would tell me I was lucky that my skin wasn't as dark as his. Had no idea what he meant and my Momma said not to listen to him, he was just real old-fashioned."

She shrugs and then adds, "There was the time on…that planet where we picked up Saffron. Or whatever her name was. You remember that send-off shindig they threw for us? I thought I saw some people givin' us weird looks when we were cuddled up 'round the fire. And I remember lookin' and thinking that no one there had skin as dark as mine."

Wash shakes his head. "The Alliance isn't known for making diversity a priority when they set up a colony. I noticed some of those looks you're talking about. At the time," he laughs, "I thought it was because they were wondering why the hell a gorgeous woman like you was with _me_!"

"Honey," she chides playfully. She reaches to kiss him. She needs to feel his lips against hers.

Wash gladly returns the kiss, wrapping his arms around her and letting his lips and tongue enjoy hers. They remain together, kissing and caressing, their mouths exploring each other passionately. Warmth and love blissfully pulse through their bodies, helping to mollify the disturbing thoughts and events of late. The impact of the 'verse's troubles fades away against the delight of mouths and tongues touching, of rising passion. Zoe reaches her hands under Wash's shirt so she can touch his flesh.

Finally, they make a beeline for their bunk, nearly racing down the hall and then scrambling down the ladder.

Their clothes are rapidly discarded and they slip in between the cool sheets together. Limbs wrap around limbs. Zoe thinks this is the best part as she and Wash lay together, naked skin touching naked skin. She loves the feel of his heat against her, his hands roaming over her body, the utter abandon and sensuousness of having nothing in between them. Skin has such an amazing ability to bring joy, she muses.

No, Zoe decides a little later, _this_ is the best part. She's on top of him now, straddling him, looking down at the ecstasy on his face as she thrusts. The joining of their bodies. The feel of his hardness inside of her, of his hands reaching up to fondle her breasts, his look of happiness when she leans forward to cover his mouth with her own. Wash's moans and her own sighs. It's all exquisite. The beauty of his pinkish skin and her light brown tones melded together. The feel of him moving his hips upwards against her. The way she moves on him faster and faster, knowing that orgasm is deliciously on its way.

Afterwards, they spoon together and drift into a contented sleep.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I really appreciate reviews. Please post one or email me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Under Their Skin**

_Author's Notes:_

Welcome to chapter four of _Under Their Skin_. This story will conclude with chapter six.

Thank you to Warrior Zoe and Kat for their beta-testing. I also want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed the fic.

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Four_

Zoe seeks out Ororo early the next morning. Speaking in hushed tones inside the passenger's cabin (Bishop's is next door and Ororo says he's a light sleeper), Zoe probes Ororo for details.

"He gives that speech to Logan and me every time we're on a mission with him," Ororo says and fights to keep from rolling her eyes at thoughts of Bishop's lectures. "He loves to preach the evils of interracial relationships, and nothing makes him madder than a 'white' man with a 'black' woman. The only thing that surprises me is that he managed to keep himself from preaching to you as long as he did."

Zoe looks steadily at Ororo. The other woman looks relaxed and even happy, and Zoe respects her calm. One would never know that Ororo was about to be transported to a colony where she would be fighting an uphill battle. Ororo has taken this job and its inherent risks for the love of freedom; she and her cohorts are not receiving payment for their work on Turkhana IV.

"What do you do when Bishop starts up with his preachin'?" Zoe asks.

"I tell him to shut up. Or Logan tells him. And then he drops it till our next mission together."

Zoe reads people well and can tell that Ororo is trustworthy. Zoe has no fears that she's being intentionally misled, but she has to be sure that Ororo's assessment of Bishop isn't faulty. She might be underestimating what he's capable of.

"And you said you're sure he's not a threat? My husband's pretty good with a gun but he ain't a warrior like you or Logan. Would Bishop avenge what's been done to his sister by taking it out on Wash?"

"He'd never do that. His bark is much worse than his bite."

_"_How long have you known Bishop?"

"About five years. We've been on several missions together."

"Have you ever witnessed Bishop causing physical harm to someone? Other than in an honest fight when the other person deserved it?"

Ororo smiles at the grilling she's receiving. "You really love your man, don't you?"

"Just makin' sure he's gonna be safe," Zoe says, a slight smile threatening her face. She likes protecting Wash. She enjoys tucking a napkin into his shirt, likes ruffling his hair, even enjoys when he plays with his dinosaurs. Perhaps this is why Zoe wants a child and Wash does not yet.

Ororo speculates, "I've never been in a relationship with a man who wasn't a warrior like myself. I wonder how that would be."

Zoe can't explain why she feels content and even happy to share with Ororo. She likes Kaylee and Inara a lot. They are like sisters to her; she'd never doubt that for a second. The crew might not discuss it much but they are a family. Perhaps it is simply easier to open up with someone you likely will never see again than with someone you will see every day

Zoe thinks about her answer before responding. As much as she enjoys occasionally coddling Wash, another aspect of the relationship she likes is its versatility. Sometimes he is the powerful one and Zoe wants to convey that to Ororo somehow.

"Wash might not be as handy with a gun as we are or be unbeatable in a fist-fight," she responds, "but there are other things in a person that are right admirable. He's the best pilot I've ever worked with -- he can pilot anything, take it anywhere, invent new maneuvers, and make it all look easy. A starship crew's only as good as its pilot and there ain't many that got the finesse he has. And if Wash ain't real quick with a gun, he is quick with his wit -- and a sharp mind's a pretty important thing to have too. I like those things about him. He ain't weak. He's strong in a different way than me."

Zoe wants to continue and add, 'Besides, I've known plenty of warrior men who were complete _wuneug de ren,'_ but decides to leave that out. She doesn't want Ororo to think she's taking a shot at Logan, especially given that Ororo _has_ been respectful of Wash and his talents.

"I understand, and I agree," Ororo says. "I love Logan completely though there are times I do wonder what it would be like to be with a man who's not a warrior."

Zoe nods. "Now answer my question. Has Bishop ever attacked someone other than in a fair fight?"

Ororo again smiles at Zoe's dedication to her spouse, and continues to answer the questioning. The examination continues until Zoe is confident that Bishop is not a threat to Wash.

_

* * *

_

Wash uses his expertise to dodge Turkhana IV's sensors and quickly set the passengers down. He steers_ Serenity_ through the sensors' blind spot and lets the ship kiss the ground just long enough for the three passengers to dash out, their supplies in tow. It is nighttime on the planet and the dark cover will ease Logan, Ororo, and Bishop's short trek to the hidden headquarters of the freedom fighters.

Zoe thinks of their departure and wishes them, and their mission, well. Part of her would have liked to have gotten the chance to know Ororo and Logan better, but she reminds herself that the situation is better off this way. It's bad enough that she's allowed herself to care about the seven other people on _Serenity_ and she cannot spare more emotional ties. Especially not after what happened to the Shepherd.

Along with Mal, Zoe, and Wash, the Tams are on the bridge. River wants to learn about piloting and Wash has been tutoring her. He doesn't need to do much though; River seems to instinctively understand how to pilot the firefly, a thought that gives Wash a moment or two of concern. River's a great fighter too, as they recently learned. Could she replace Wash and Zoe – or any of the rest of the crew for that matter?

Zoe has had the same thought but she's not worried. Mal's not about to get rid of any of his crew and his reasons for keeping them may not be based on practicality alone. She looks in the direction of her captain and smiles.

"That was an amazing landing," Simon says to Wash. As River goes on to describe in technical detail the exact workings of the vessel that allow the landing to take place, using jargon that is mostly lost on the others, Simon continues to express his admiration. "Wash, you're a great pilot. I'm glad you're letting River learn from you."

Zoe touches Wash's shoulder. "Nobody flies like my mister," letting the others hear the pride in her voice. Wash looks up at his wife and shares a smile.

Where Simon seems impressed by Wash's skill, Zoe has never been surprised by his gentle and expert touch with the ship. The first time she and Wash slept together, she understood. His flair and adroitness in the pilot's seat are mirrored well in this area too.

Mal says, "I'm glad my crew gets all appreciative with each other. Gets me right here," he taps his heart, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Everyone's in on what he really means, though. They know he_ does_ like it, even though he'd only admit it jokingly. "Wash, take us out of orbit. Ambassador Inara's got an appointment on ---"

"Danger!" River screeches.

The crewmembers whirl their heads in River's direction. They've learned to take her warnings seriously.

"Radiation leak," River declares, pointing towards the engine room.

"Radiation?" Wash echoes, looking at his console. "But there's nothing ----"

The pilot is cut off by the computer's voice. "Radiation shields have failed. Evacuate immediately. Fatal radiation exposure in approximately thirteen minutes, fifteen seconds." The message repeats in Chinese.

"Kaylee!" Mal yells, running towards engineering.

* * *

The crew of _Serenity_ has set up base in the midst of one of Turkhana IV's densely wooded forests. It's a new landscape for the crew as they are accustomed to barren deserts and sparse landscapes. The forest is thick and full and provides excellent cover. Strange sounds are heard – birds calling, leaves rustling, wind singing. There is a chill in the air that pierces many of the crew's jackets. 

"They must've had some amazing terraforming equipment here," Kaylee is saying.

"Bishop said that a lot of this is natural, like on Zeus," Inara adds.

"Alright people," Mal commands, calling the group together, "let's take stock."

The group discusses their situation. _Serenity's _radiation shield blew, proving accurate Kaylee's prediction about the necessity of a replacement. The back-up systems gave them enough time to land safely and then – while wearing space suits – quickly pull out supplies and equipment. The radiation damage on board the ship is now severe and they cannot re-enter it without grave consequences to their health. Until they purchase a new radiation shield and extensive filtration and cleaning equipment, they are stuck.

"A place like this gonna have all the supplies we need?" Mal asks.

"It should," Kaylee says. "They don't get many ships comin' in here but the parts you need for radiation shields is pretty common. We can prob'ly find enough to put somethin' together that'll tide us over till we get to a place with a better market. Same with the filtration equipment."

"How long's it gonna take to install? We gotta make sure we got enough air left in the suits."

Kaylee shrugs. "Installin' will be two hours, three tops. Then we gotta get off the ship, sit tight and let the cleanin' equipment do its work – it'll take at least a day or two to clean the radiation outta _Serenity_."

"We got money to buy all the equipment we need?" Zoe asks.

"And buy all the food we'll need the next few days?" Jayne asks. A few tins of nutrition bars and protein crackers were rescued and should be enough to keep the crew alive, though their bellies will groan. Several canteens were rescued as well and, thankfully, the crew's equipment detects a clean lake not far from their camp. They will have enough water to drink.

The crew brings their money to Mal and he counts it. With the filtration equipment thrown in, it will be tight. But they can afford it.

"It's nighttime," Mal says, "and the markets'll be closed till morning. We'll set out at first light."

"We're not too far from town," River says, tilting her neck up and appearing to sniff the air.

"She's right," Wash says, looking at a navigation device he retrieved. "Center of town should be a two hour walk from here."

Mal nods. "We'll keep watch durin' the night on two shifts. I'm on first for four hours. Jayne, you take second shift for four. Sun should be up by then."

Zoe's facial expression is steady. "Sir, shouldn't we do three shifts of three hours? I can take one of 'em."

Mal looks uncomfortable. The group is silent, looking at him. "I'd rather you didn't. This here's one crazy place."

"Yes, sir, it is but I can handle it."

"I know. You can handle pretty much anything, Zoe," he says, a slight smile on his face now. "But it's my fault we're stuck on this rock in the first place."

"Does that mean you'll take _my_ shift?" Jayne eagerly asks.

"No. This discussion is over." He turns and looks at their supplies. "We got four tents. Sweet dreams everyone."

"So, uh….where's the bathroom?" Simon asks, mostly as an attempt at humor.

"Wherever the hell we want it to be!" Wash pipes up.

* * *

Wash is glad for Mal's decision regarding night watch. He also knows that Zoe can take care of herself but he would much prefer her to be ensconced inside their tent and away from any potential encounters with the racists who run the place. If there are any dangerous encounters in their future, Zoe will be brought into the melee soon enough. As Wash helps to set up their tent, he takes glances at Zoe. 

He can tell from looking at her that she's fine, and he's very glad for that. Generally, if she's okay then he's okay. She's his source of strength, his rock, and his firmness. When she's off-kilter, then he is too -- but when she's taking a setback in stride, then he knows all will be well. The crew will get the engine parts they need and be off this planet in no time. He loves her quiet calm, her ability to handle whatever gets thrown in her direction. In this chaotic 'verse, she is his stability.

She's more than that too, though. She also provides a rich sense of beauty and mystery to his 'verse. When Wash is sitting in the pilot's seat, surrounded by the deep vastness of space with its twinkling stars, he feels awe. He experiences Zoe with that same sense of wonder and appreciation – she is the occasional shining star or brilliant comet the 'verse provides. And when he's piloting the ship and dodging meteors or Reavers or whatever dangers _Serenity_ faces, he feels a similar sense of infinite thrill and excitement as being with Zoe provides.

Tonight Zoe, speculates Wash, might not be thrilled with Mal's decision, but she doesn't disagree strongly enough to challenge him any further. He's glad for that.

Wash overhears arguing and turns his head. As it turns out, Simon and Kaylee will occupy the second tent, and Simon saw to it that River shares the third tent with Inara. That has left Mal sharing a tent with Jayne, and the two men are arguing about the right way to set it up. Wash bites his lip to keep from laughing and surmises that they are now very glad that one of them will be on guard duty all night.

Once Wash and Zoe's tent is set up, Wash steps inside it as his wife looks to see if any of her team need help with theirs. But Kaylee and River actually raced to see whose tent would be up first (River won), and Mal and Jayne now seem to have things under some semblance of control though they are still cussing at each other. Wash sees Zoe enter their tent, her trusty gun at her side.

"You tired?" Wash whispers, once sleeping bags are opened and they have crawled under the covers. The sleeping bags give off a plasticy, artificial scent and the ground is surprisingly soft. Wash's pillow is mostly flat though. He will trade it with Zoe's as she likes a flat pillow.

"No," Zoe whispers back.

"Me neither." Wash doesn't need to restate the obvious. Sleeping in a forest in the middle of a place like Turkhana IV isn't exactly the most relaxing set-up. He knows that if Zoe sleeps tonight, it will be with one eye open. Fortunately her military training allows her to wake promptly at the slightest disturbance.

Now that Wash's eyes have adjusted to the dark, he can see that Zoe has a look on her face and is smiling.

"I saved you something," Zoe says. "From _Serenity_."

"Another nutrition bar?" he jokes.

"No. There'll be plenty of those for breakfast, hon."

"Can't wait," he mutters. "I'll just try to forget that my stomach's rumbling."

She touches his arm. "It's all in the head. You can think yourself out of most pain and discomfort."

"Well, _you_ do that a lot better than I do," Wash admits. "You've really got the whole disciplined mind thing down."

"Just takes practice." Zoe then rummages around in her pocket and places something small and solid onto Wash's hand.

"It's T Rex!" he exclaims, loudly enough that the next tent could probably overhear. His mood turns from gleeful to appreciative. "You rescued one of my dinosaurs? In between grabbing the much more important and useful items like guns and money?"

"It was right by our wallet. I thought it'd make you happy."

"It does," he smiles, running a finger along the toy. Toy dinosaurs mean a lot to him. They mean happiness, levity, a reminder that life's supposed to have its fun moments – not that Wash usually needs reminding on that front. He looks at the T Rex and keeps their current situation in perspective.

He pauses and thinks. Keeping their situation in perspective reminds him of something else. "Zoe. I got something for you too."

"Is that so?" she asks, surprised.

"Remember that gift I said I wanted to get you on Zeus? I was able to get it."

"Really? I figured given how fast we left that place – and that Kaylee wasn't able to get the radiation shield – that you didn't have time to get it."

"Well, if I hadn't insisted on visiting this vendor first – and if the group hadn't all stayed together – hell, we might not be sitting on this rock right now. Aren't you glad?" he jokes.

Zoe smiles and then shrugs. "We're here now. Ain't anybody's fault." Part of her wants to criticize Mal for his role in their predicament but she brushes those thoughts aside. As always, Mal's heart and his morals were in the right place when he brushed off Collins. But thoughts of Wash's gift predominate her mind now. "So, then it looks like everyone else is in on this gift?"

"I kinda wanted to lose 'em at the market but Kaylee and Simon, and even Inara and River, wanted to see the gift," Wash says. He knows that Zoe's patience is infinite which is why she's not wrestling him to the ground to find the present.

"I also," Wash continues, "wanted to dream up the right moment to give this to you. But I'm kinda thinking there's never going to be a great moment. Our lives aren't exactly a bowl of strawberries. So maybe now while we're stranded on the crappiest planet in the 'verse is the best time."

He turns on his side and sorts through his bag. He then gently hands Zoe a small, velvety pouch.

The feel of the soft fabric itself is nearly a shock to Zoe's rough skin. The pouch alone must have been pricey. Zoe slowly opens it and finds a ring nestled inside. The ring is plain copper and must have cost more than anything Zoe owns. She's not even sure that her favorite gun would have cost this much.

"Oh Wash," she breathes. She holds the ring between two fingers but hasn't slipped it on.

"I always wanted to get you a better wedding ring. Er – I mean, I always wanted to _get_ you a wedding ring," he explains. "I like the leather necklace but I wanted you to have a better gift. And it's a really high-grade copper too. I know you're not one for fancy jewelry but this ring I thought is tasteful and simple. I thought if you liked this – and when we get some more money – if you wanted, we could also get a ring for me. Not that anyone who sees us together can't tell that I belong to you. But I'd love to wear a ring too when we can afford another one."

Wash stops suddenly, realizes he's been rambling partially out of nervousness. In the darkness of the night, he can read Zoe's expression and he knows it is not the one he was hoping for.

"You don't like it," he says, his heart falling.

"Oh _bao bei,"_ Zoe whispers, "I do like it. I love it. But this had to have been so expensive."

"I got a good deal," he quickly says. "Someone on the Cortex told me about this merchant on Zeus and that her prices are ridiculous." He then slows down and adds, "But yeah. It was pricey. Remember what I told you on the bridge the other day? If you think it's too expensive, we could always sell it back. I just thought..." He stops. "I don't know; I just wanted to get you something nice. And to tell you that I'd marry you all over again if I could."

Despite her unease with the cost of the gift, Zoe reaches for Wash and hugs him. "Thank you. I feel the same way. You know I ain't the kind of woman who needs a fancy dress or an expensive ceremony to feel married. But I like this."

"Is it mostly the cost of the ring that's bothering you?"

"That's part of it." She takes a breath and then admits, "Part of what worries me is that a lot of people would figure that this is a wedding ring. I go off on some dangerous mission, it's better if the Badgers of the 'verse don't know I got me a husband."

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that."

"I worry someone might retaliate for what I do by goin' after you."

Wash thinks about her statement. "But that could happen now anyway. A lot of people know Malcolm Reynolds and they know about his crew. Especially after our broad wave. 'Sides, someone could retaliate against you and Mal and Jayne by attacking the ship and the rest of the crew, whether or not they know we're hitched."

Zoe considers his words. "True enough. Maybe I wear this on my right hand and not on the ring finger. That might throw some people." She looks at the ring. "Copper's pricey though. Some people might see this and think I'm rich."

"And so…if they try to mug you, you just punch 'em," he suggests, with a grin.

Zoe considers, her opinion of the ring slowly shifting. "Fair enough."

Wash looks at her and senses that she's warming up to his gift. "Look, hon. If times get really tough, we can sell it. But why don't you keep it for now."

Zoe nods. "That sounds like a plan. And if times get better, we get you one too."

He takes the ring and slides it onto the ring finger of her right hand.

Satisfied, she pulls him into another hug. "Thank you, husband. I like the gift. And I like what you're sayin' with it. I would marry you again too."

Wash quotes a line of poetry he heard somewhere, and only he can say the words without them sounding corny. "My love, if I had a thousand lives to live, I'd live them all with you."

The couple enjoys the warmth of the hug, and they then kiss each other. They want to make love that night but given the circumstances they are in, there are too many reasons not to and so their bodies' desire is tempered. They know patience, the value of waiting. The couple settles for sliding hands underneath clothing and touching each other's bodies, accompanied by several quiet kisses. They cling together against the night's chill, and Wash soon falls into sleep.

* * *

When Wash wakes up, the sun is shining. Rubbing his eyes, he takes it as a very good sign that his sleep was not disturbed at all during the night. Even as his senses slowly revive, he recognizes that the forest is quiet. A wave of panic suddenly hits him when he realizes Zoe is not by his side. He scrambles to his feet and dashes out of the tent. 

Mal is sitting on a nearby log, peering into a tiny mirror as he shaves. Simon sits nearby looking through his medical kit. They turn their heads at the approach of Wash, his hair far more askew than usual.

"Good morning," Simon says.

"'Morning. You guys, uh, seen my wife?" Wash asks.

"She and the other ladies headed for that lake to bathe," Mal says, cocking his head in the direction of the water.

Jayne emerges from his tent holding Vera and growls, "I'd've gone with but Zoe said she'd tear my eyes out."

"That's my baby," Wash smiles. He watches Jayne spit, and fights the urge to do the same. His mouth tastes like a few dead bugs took up residence inside, but he didn't have time to pack toothpaste.

As if reading his mind, Simon rummages around his kit and hands him a tiny pill. Wash gladly takes it and his mouth is instantly refreshed.

"So what's the game plan?" Wash asks.

"Well, soon as the ladies return, I'm gonna go bathe myself," Mal says. "You're welcome to come."

Wash nods. He suspects Jayne is going to take a pass on grooming today, and Mal probably would appreciate more company at the lake so he won't have to be alone with the doctor.

"Once we're all gussied up and pretty as can be," Mal continues, "Kaylee and I are gonna head into town and buy what we need. We wanted to look decent before we hit the market. Zoe will hold down the fort here. All goes well, we install the stuff soon as we get back and we're outta here tomorrow or the next day. 'Pending on how fast the equipment works."

Mal gestures at a stack of protein crackers. "Here's breakfast."

"Thanks." Wash's eyes dart around. _Serenity_ is stationed in the distance, looking forlorn. "So we didn't get any company last night then?"

"Nope," Jayne says. "It was dead quiet 'cept for a few animals but even they weren't no trouble. Sure wouldda made some tasty eatin' today."

"But I said no gunshots," Mal states firmly. "Unless it's an emergency. Last thing we wanna do is attract attention from the locals."

"So we're stuck with protein crackers and nutrition bars," Jayne finishes. He yawns, but despite having worked night guard duty, he can't sleep now. Thoughts of the women bathing have distracted him too much for slumber. Right now he'd give up Vera for a chance to be invisible and at the lake. Or be _visible_ and have his presence welcomed.

"This here's a big planet. We picked a good place to settle down," Mal says. "Let's just hope it stays quiet."

* * *

"Wow, Inara, you're just as beautiful without all your make-up and stuff," Kaylee says appreciatively. 

"Thank you, Kaylee." Inara feels almost naked, given that her face is free of cosmetics and her hair not coiffed. She still knows she's beautiful though. Besides, she asks herself, what does it matter? None of the crew members are future clients and she certainly would not select one from Turkhana IV, if they did encounter one of its citizens. She chases away the possibility that she wishes she had her usual glamorous accessories mainly for the benefit of the captain.

The lake is cool and crystal clear. With the sun shining upon it, the water nearly sparkles. The air is crisp and soft; it is a pleasure to breathe. There's no breeze today and the surrounding trees proudly boast multiple shades of green, from spruce to forest to kelly. Zoe blinks several times; she's unaccustomed to this natural beauty.

Kaylee removes her clothing and quickly wades into the water, gushing about its warmth. She urges the others to join her.

Zoe's eyes dart around. Beautiful as their surroundings may be, her focus has never wavered. She's still on the shore and gripping her gun even though she and her crewmates are alone. She thought she saw a few leaves shake but realizes that her eyes were merely playing tricks.

River looks intently at Zoe.

"Nobody is here," River states. "Just us stranded people."

"You sure of that?" Zoe asks.

River nods, her eyes wide and her face showing concentration. "I will know if someone comes near."

"Good," Inara smiles. "Let us know if Jayne starts heading this way so Zoe can remind him, using her gun if necessary, that we're not here for his entertainment!"

Inara's eyes then narrow and she regrets her flippant tone. She realizes she forgot Zoe's plight, the difficult situation the other woman must be in given the extreme skin-color prejudice that infests this planet. Zoe has every right to be a mite jumpy and, besides, the first officer is just doing her job by staying focused on security.

"Maybe we could bathe in shifts," Inara suggests, serious now. "If you think that would be a good idea, Zoe. I'm not very skilled with weapons, but we know that River has some experience in the combat department. Would you feel better if we took turns? Maybe Kaylee and River bathe first, then you and me?"

River tilts her head up towards the bright sky. She nods once, a decisive gesture. "I could guard you," she says, in that dreamy, faraway voice. "There's no need for worry now, though. But I will be a good guard." And then, as if the others needed a reminder, "I finished off a whole pack of Reavers, remember?"

"How could we forget?" Inara responds.

Zoe nods. "You would make a fine guard indeed, River. Good plan, Inara. Go on and undress, River," she commands, nodding her head in the direction of the water.

The young woman obeys Zoe without question, which Zoe likes, and joins Kaylee in the lake.

Zoe waits on the shore, still holding her gun, her eyes and ears continually scanning the distance. She hears River and Kaylee giggling as they bathe, and Inara joins in their banter from the shore. River playfully dunks Kaylee. Zoe watches, making sure that River truly is joking and not having a spell. But Kaylee is fine and is allowed by River to successfully retaliate.

Zoe wishes she had made the time to grow closer to the other women. Even River, despite all of her _issues_, has grown closer to Kaylee and Inara than Zoe has. None of them bear any ill will towards Zoe, and Zoe certainly respects all of them too, but their bonds could be stronger. Zoe shakes her head. 'It's just the way I am,' she tells herself. 'Seen too many people die during the war, don't got a lot of attachments.' The amount of love and caring she feels for Wash, and to a much lesser extent Mal, is enough to exhaust her supplies. She can't allow herself the luxury of loving too many others. Look what happened to Shepherd Book, she reminds herself. Zoe liked the preacher and is glad that they weren't any closer than they were, that he wasn't a deeper investment of the heart to leave her even more wounded.

'Does look like I'm missin' out on somethin' though,' Zoe thinks as she watches the others play. 'But maybe it just ain't meant to be. They're frolicking in the water and I'm thinking they're wastin' time. Me, I'd have dipped in, scrubbed my pits and crotch, and gotten outta there so we can get back to camp, do our job, and get back to the gorram ship.'

"Zoe!" Kaylee suddenly exclaims. Zoe whirs her head, her omnipresent gun ready.

"You got your ring on!" Kaylee squeals.

Inara squeals too, though with more dignity and restraint in her voice. River begins quietly detailing the properties of copper.

"We was all there when Wash bought it," Kaylee says. "He was so cute! He wanted to make you all happy."

"He did an admirable job whittling the price down," Inara adds. "You would've been impressed."

Zoe smiles at their well wishes and fingers the ring. Copper doesn't exactly gleam but it still catches the sunlight in its own way. "Thank you. I like it," she says demurely.

'Yeah, I'm definitely different than the others,' Zoe thinks. She loves Wash but she doesn't much love discussing their relationship with other people. Anyone can see that the two of them are soul mates and heaven knows that plenty of private moments are overheard on board a starship. That's enough, and the others don't need to know much more.

'There were,' Zoe consoles herself, several women army buddies I was friends with. Still wave Chen every so often.' Chen and her partner returned to Paquin after the war and run a self-defense training program for women, supplementing their incomes with odd jobs. Zoe reminds herself to wave Chen when they're out of this place.

Inara looks at Zoe and politely suggests that Kaylee and River speed up their bathing. Zoe is grateful to Inara for making the suggestion.

"After all, Kaylee," Inara is saying, "you have a big day ahead, having to go into town with Mal. And I'm sure the guys are already thinking we're taking too long."

Zoe adds, "And Jayne's surely volunteering to come check in on us."

The four women laugh together.

* * *

Late that afternoon, Mal and Kaylee walk back to the camp. Mal is lugging a piece of heavy equipment; Kaylee holds several smaller pieces. Mal's face is stoic; Kaylee looks like she's witnessed a Reaver massacre. 

Mal glances at the small navigation device Wash gave them. "Almost there," he says. "Just another half mile."

Kaylee nods mutely. Earlier her eyes had been red from weeping but her face is now ashen. The nutrition bar she ate for breakfast sits in the pit of her stomach and has been threatening to travel upwards.

"You holdin' together okay," Mal asks, the words somewhere between a statement and question.

Kaylee has not said one word since their visit to Turkhana IV's town square, so Mal is surprised when Kaylee's dry mouth finally acts and at last the silence is broken.

"No. I ain't okay. Planet I'm from don't got no slavery," Kaylee says, her voice agonized. "Wasn't no paradise but we didn't have slavery."

"We've been to places before that've had it," Mal states.

"Nowhere else has it on account of someone's _skin color_!" Kaylee exclaims, the sentence ending in a screech. "And I ain't never seen human beings standin' on an auction block before! Ain't never seen torture equipment for sale that folk can use to 'discipline' their slaves!" she cries, describing some of the horrors she and her captain just witnessed.

"'Verse is a damn rough place, Kaylee. Time you realize that. Or did you forget what we saw on Miranda? Or Haven?"

Mal regrets his tone while simultaneously wishing he'd always been harder on Kaylee. He wants to both push her away and embrace her – and what she represents -- at the same time.

"I get it, Cap'n," Kaylee says, trying to pull herself together. "Just seems a damn shame we can't do anything about it."

"We got a ship that's got no weapons," Mal says, looking straight ahead, "a crew of eight people, only three of which are fighters. Four, if you count River. We got a few guns and we got justice on our side. Ain't enough to win here," he shakes his head.

Kaylee is quiet for a few seconds before she softly says, "We took down Burgess."

"He had a dozen – maybe two – men. There are _thousands_ here, and they got the backing of the Alliance."

"And you're tellin' me you wouldn't like takin' down the Alliance 'nother notch or two?" Kaylee asks, incredulously.

Mal stops in his tracks and sets down the heavy equipment he had been carrying. His callous voice is replaced with a tender one, a softness that mirrors the look in his eyes as he meets Kaylee's. "Kaylee, this place makes me sick. I've seen a lot more in my years than I hope you'll ever see, and even I want to throw up when I think of the way they's treatin' people here. If the Shepherd was right and there is a God somewhere, I hope he brings justice to these people and the ones who run this place get what they deserve. But there's nothing we can do about it."

Kaylee digests his words, looks downwards, and then finally nods. They continue their walk.

Soon the two reach camp. Simon rushes up to Kaylee and she collapses into his arms.

"Is something wrong?" the doctor asks, hugging Kaylee tightly.

Zoe represses the urge to throttle him. She's never been to Turkhana IV before but she knows what Kaylee has seen. She knew the girl wouldn't handle it well.

"Let's get to work," Mal orders. "We got equipment to install and a ship to air out."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED 

Feedback and comments are always welcomed, and con-crit is good too.

Chapter five will be posted in about two weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Under Their Skin**

_Chapter Five_

* * *

The installation is finished as the sun begins to set. Kaylee tells the group that another twenty-four hours, minimum, need to pass before _Serenity_ is cleansed of the radiation and will be safe for the crew to set foot inside.

The group is gathered around a small fire. Inara insisted upon the group eating the oats and fresh strawberries she brought with when the crew evacuated. Inara is desperately trying to cheer Kaylee up, and she hopes this will do the trick. After much debate, Mal allows the fire to be made. They are far from town and have not encountered another soul anywhere near their campsite, so it appears that setting a fire will be safe. River assures them that they are still alone.

The oatmeal provides a stick-to-the-ribs nourishment that the dry protein bars lack, and the strawberries are tart and refreshing. The crew will go to bed tonight satisfied in this small way.

Turkhana IV is in for another chilly night, and the crew sits huddled together around the fire. The moon is full and bright.

Zoe and Wash are cuddled together in their usual way, with his arms around her, as they enjoy the fire's small warmth. Kaylee is flanked by Simon on one side and Inara on the other. She's still shivering despite the hot oatmeal that she is eating, and she spoons it into her mouth without her usual gusto.

"Can't wait to get off this rock," Jayne mutters.

Mal looks at him. "You take the first night watch."

"Sir," Zoe pipes up. "Been pretty uneventful here. No one's been around base at all. Let me do my duty and take one of the shifts." Zoe had been feeling content reclining against Wash's chest, and she doesn't want to break the mood, but her duty is pressing.

"Yeah!" Jayne exclaims, enthused at the possibility of a shorter shift. He did, however, spend most the day napping to replace the sleep lost the previous night.

Mal nods. "That's fine by me. We'll do three watches of three hours."

"So what'd you guys do all day while we was in town?" Kaylee asks. Her question startles the group because she's been taciturn since her return with the equipment.

Inara smiles, thinking that this has to be a good sign. It was an eerie afternoon with Kaylee being so wounded and it's heartening to hear her voice.

"We sat around in a circle like this, told stories, sang a few songs. It was shiny!" Wash jokes.

Jayne smirks at Wash's attempt at humor.

"We spent most of the day playing cards," Simon admits.

"I took a deck with me when we evacuated," River boasts.

"I wish I'd been playin' cards instead of goin' into town," Kaylee says glumly. Her gaze is fixated on the fire and she doesn't blink as she watches it crackle. Normally she loves to look at campfires and see the different colors provided by the small flame, the warm reds and oranges with their multitude of shades. Today she can take no joy in this, or anything.

"I wish I could forget what I saw today," Kaylee continues. She takes a breath and then asks, "Why do you suppose they call people 'white' or 'black' here? And 'yellow' don't make much sense either. Ain't our skin colors more like brown or beige or pinkish?"

Zoe turns towards Kaylee and at first wishes the mechanic had not spoken up. No need to waste any breath discussing the circumstances of this place – what's the point of rehashing its horrors? They all agree the place is a misery. But then Zoe's perspective subtly shifts and she looks upon the younger woman with empathy. Kaylee hasn't lived the hardened life Zoe has. She does need to discuss it and who can blame the girl for that? If Zoe's wish of someday having a baby ever is fulfilled, she will be having several difficult discussions with the child as he or she passes through adolescence.

"It simplifies things," River says. The lucidity in her voice is surprising though it still retains the spine-chilling quality of which River is capable. "It creates an 'us' versus 'them'. Makes it easier to classify someone else as not one of us."

"I just don't _get_ this whole concept of different races," Wash pipes up. "Where I came from, everyone figured they were all just human, no matter what their background was. Or their skin color."

"Same here," Mal said. He takes a breath. "I figure the idea of having different races don't have to be a bad thing necessarily. People can take pride in their backgrounds, their ancestry. But the way and the reason they separate it out here is dead wrong."

"Race is a cultural construction," River adds. She sounds even more coherent than she just did. "The idea of multiple races is arbitrary. We're all hybrids. Simon and I have Asian ancestors. On Turkhana IV we might be classified as yellows if our ancestry were known. But more likely, we'd be classified as whites because of the way we look."

"It is interesting that on Turkhana IV they divided people up by race. It seems everywhere else in the 'verse, it's your level of wealth that determines your status," Simon remarks.

"Not just wealth though," Inara adds. "Your gender matters too."

"It shouldn't matter," Kaylee pipes up. "None of it – color or whatever else. I don't get what someone's ancestors or the color of their skin matters in terms of bein' a person. In terms of whether they're a _good_ person or not. And 'sides, it's all been so mixed together now anyway, but what should it matter?'

"It shouldn't, Kaylee," Inara responds. "It really shouldn't."

Zoe has listened to all of their words. She is a firm believer in not speaking unless she has something to say, but she makes an exception only to add, "I agree with what Mal said. I bet we all got a lot in our ancestry on the earth-that-was to be proud of. Differences like that ain't bad. But most of us don't know jack about our ancestry. We're all just human now."

The group is quiet for a moment.

"Whatever, people," Jayne says, tossing his bowl and spoon aside. "I'm gonna catch me some shut-eye."

* * *

"I'm liking this ring more and more, husband," Zoe whispers, once the fire has been squelched and the group has retreated to their tents. She peers at the ring, wishing the moonlight were even brighter. She caresses the band with her fingertips.

"I knew you would," Wash says.

"I like the idea of gettin' you one someday too."

"If we really want to go hog-wild, we can take 'em somewhere and get our initials engraved." He pauses and adds, holding her hand in his, "That's what I wanted to do with this, but it was too much extra."

"All in due time."

They reach for their sleeping bags and get under the covers. They are going to need the insulated material to stave off the cold. It's another chilly night on Turkhana IV.

"Are you gonna try to fall asleep?" he asks her.

"Yeah. I'll get some in before my shift in three hours, and some in afterwards."

"Want me to go on guard duty with you?" he asks, and Zoe knows he's grinning though she can't see much. "I could keep you company, tell stories and stuff."

Sometimes it's fun to respond to Wash's levity with dead seriousness. "No. I'm used to night watch. I'd rather you get your sleep and save me some of those stories for the daytime."

She reaches over to kiss him goodnight. They cuddle a bit longer and whisper quietly about nothing in particular. Zoe can tell, from the way his voice has changed and the way he's touching her right now that he wants to make love. She considers indulging him – he's certainly done it for her in the past a few times when he hadn't been in the mood – but she just cannot do it here and now. Zoe gently declines his unspoken offer.

"Not when we're in the middle of this forest," she whispers, in a tone so soft that he has to strain to hear. "I don't like the thought of everyone overhearing. And my hair is dirty."

"Your dirty hair really doesn't bother me," he says, though he knows the lovemaking is not going to happen tonight. "Mine doesn't exactly smell like a rose either and we're not making a shampoo commercial anyway."

"It ain't that. It's just that makin' love with you means too much to me to do it in a place like this." During her army days, sex was often nothing more than a five minute hump, sometimes in a field or in a bathroom. Everyone who wasn't injured or starving did it – the war and the constant rushes of adrenaline brought out something in the fighters. But Zoe considers making love with her husband to be sacred, and she doesn't want to downgrade it in any way. "I promise you, when we're back in our bunk and we got our privacy, I'll make it up to you."

She considers whispering in his ear a few specifics of what he can look forward to, but she wants to cool him down and not heat him up now.

Wash understands. Much of their lives are lived with the promise of pleasure deferred, happiness postponed. Patience is a necessity. He kisses her quickly and they bid each other pleasant dreams.

* * *

Zoe is woken up when the tent is quickly opened. She is instantly awake and alert.

"Everything okay?" she asks her captain.

"It's fine," Mal says. "Your turn for night watch."

Zoe is up on her feet in a second and quickly outside the tent with Mal. She does not even feel groggy as she steps into the cold night. Wash sleeps through the entire encounter.

"How was watch?" she whispers to Mal, setting her gun inside its holster and activating her lantern.

"Same as always here. Dead quiet. Not even any animals about."

Zoe nods and checks the time, making note of when she will need to wake Jayne.

"Guess I'll turn in for the night then," Mal says.

"Goodnight, sir," Zoe bids, and then both soldiers freeze. They hear a sound in the distance, possibly footsteps. Whatever it is, it is moving rapidly. The sounds suggest more than one person speeding their way.

They look at each other. Both ready their weapons and turn their lanterns off. Mal gestures for Zoe to move in one direction.

The sounds grow louder. Grass is being trampled and leaves are stepped on. Zoe feels a presence behind her and whirls, her gun ready.

"They need our help," River states, standing calmly.

* * *

Wash slowly regains consciousness. He turns over, trying to get more comfortable. Groggily, he's aware that Zoe isn't by his side and he knows she must be on her shift. When sleep eludes him, he fluffs his pillow.

'I shouldn't have drank so much of that water,' he tells himself. His bladder is full and he's going to need to get up to relieve himself. At least he can say hello to Zoe during her shift, he thinks. She can point him the direction of a spare lantern since he doesn't remember where they were placed. The water from the stream they found was too fresh, clean, and delicious to avoid drinking copious amounts. He thinks back to the polluted water on his home planet and does not regret his decision to sip so much during the day, even though it has now led to an inconvenience.

As Wash reaches a hand to open the tent, he stops. Voices. People are talking, right outside the tent. Their voices are low but they aren't whispering.

Wash strains to listen. He can make out the captain's voice as well as River's. And a few other people he doesn't know. He thinks he just heard Jayne say something too. And perhaps Simon is there as well.

Very slowly, Wash unfastens the tent and takes a look outside. Peering through tired eyes, he sees that most of Serenity's crew is sitting outside, talking to a small handful of strangers. Two lanterns illuminate the crowd, and the strangers are all either black or yellow. Wash cranes his head around to search for Zoe, and it looks like she's still circling the perimeter of their tiny campsite, still on night watch. Wash slowly approaches the group but no one takes notice of his presence, other than Zoe who gives a businesslike nod and then returns to her guard duty.

Simon is examining the ankle of one of the strangers. "It's not broken, but it is sprained," the doctor says. "I've wrapped it as well as I can. This will help with the pain."

"Does this young lady really know how to get us to the safe house?" one of the strangers asks, gesturing in River's direction.

Wash listens to them and quickly deduces the situation. Mal or Zoe must have encountered some escaped slaves during the night. Nothing ever goes simply or easily for the crew of this ship.

"She does have certain abilities," Mal answers. "I trust her," he adds, and Wash knows Mal speaks the truth. He looks at the captain and his facial expression is hard to read.

"I know exactly where it is," River says, once again tilting her head at an angle. She inhales the crisp night air. "That direction."

"I'm going with," Mal says, strapping his gun into its holster.

"Me too," Simon adds eagerly. "I know the other escapees could use a doctor." Wash looks at the doctor and is impressed. Simon is burning to help these strangers. He's sure that Simon also wants to keep an eye on his sister, but his main motivation seems to be providing medical care to those who need it.

"Zoe too," Mal adds. "Jayne will stay here and take over night watch for the camp. I want Zoe with us."

"Can I go with?" Kaylee asks.

"No," the captain firmly answers. "It's safer here. You, Jayne, Wash, and Inara will hold down the fort."

"Is this such a great idea?" Wash asks, rubbing his eyes and still desperately in need of a bathroom. "I mean, just the notion of us splitting up like this? Shouldn't we all stick together?"

"It's better than all of us leavin' camp -- and the ship. Let's move, people."

Wash and Zoe exchange a quick, but intense, kiss before she sets off with Mal and the others. The escapees are too exhausted and grateful to observe their interracial kiss and feel shock.

* * *

Wash, Kaylee, Inara, and Jayne sit in a circle around their campsite. Jayne is supposed to be patrolling the site but he's too tired. Vera is at the ready with him, though. The others are too anxious to attempt sleep right now.

"I can't stand this!" Kaylee exclaims. "I'm so worried about Simon. And the others."

Jayne rolls his eyes and attempts to tune out the conversation. He's exhausted and not in the mood for expressing his disgust over Kaylee's love for Simon, and ripping the doctor is less fun without Simon actually there to hear it, anyway.

"Does it ever get easier, Wash?" she continues. "Waiting for someone you love to come back from a mission?"

Wash shakes his head. His sleeping bag is wrapped around him and he's wishing they could rebuild the fire. But now that they know they are not alone out here, they have no desire to attract attention. They need to hope that the slave catchers who were tracking the runaways aren't as far off-course as the runaways themselves were. And they need to hope that if that isn't the case, then either Jayne and Vera will be intimidating enough or the trackers will interrogate them and then leave them alone.

"I've been through this a hundred times myself," Wash says. "It never gets any easier and the sick feeling in the pit of your stomach is always there. You just gotta wait and hope that everything will turn out alright like it usually does. Zoe and the others know what they're doing and they've been trained to handle anything."

Wash speaks the truth. He does know that Zoe and the others always find their way out of whatever predicament they encounter, but the role of the one who must wait is still difficult. He thinks of this and again, as much as he loves his wife, feels sourness at their on-going debate over whether and when to have a child. How could Zoe want to bring a baby into this situation? Their lives don't have even a day or two of stability in them.

Wash pushes those feelings away. Mentally rehashing their continuing argument never does any good and, fortunately, Zoe hasn't brought it up for a while. Maybe she's realized that a baby can't fit into their lifestyle now, Wash thinks.

"And they've got River who's basically our secret weapon," Inara adds.

"I know, I know. I usually ain't worryin' so much but this place just gives me the creeps!" Kaylee exclaims.

"We all have that reaction to it," Inara says. Somehow her voice is so soothing. She sits next to Kaylee, huddled with the other woman in an attempt to share warmth. If the temperature drops anymore, they will be able to see their breath when they speak or breathe.

"_Bi zui_!" Jayne exclaims, jumping to his feet. "I think I hear somethin'."

The others fall dead silent as Jayne investigates. They hold their breath until he returns. "Just an animal," he mutters. He resumes his place sitting with the group and reaches for his canteen to take a swig.

Several times during the night, the four crewmembers nearly fall asleep. When they see one of them nodding off, the others help keep that person awake. A half-hearted card game is played with the aid of the lantern's dim light.

The first rays of morning sun begin to shine, and the group hears noises. Jayne again rises to his feet instantly, and once again the crewmembers feel glorious relief. Mal, Zoe, Simon, and River have returned.

"We gotta help," are the first words out of Mal's mouth. "We have to. I have to. I got no choice."

Wash looks at Zoe and sees that she responds to Mal's statement with a definitive nod of her own head.

* * *

The crew of _Serenity_ is now sitting around the dining room of their beloved ship. They munch on dry cereal though most are not hungry. Because they know the lay of the land on this planet, Ororo, Logan, and Bishop are joining them.

The cleaning out of the radiation proceeded on schedule – Mal and Kaylee donned space suits and verified that the ship was ready to be inhabited once again. The group eagerly boarded, quickly attended to personal matters, and then assembled to meet.

"We can't make no difference here, Mal," Jayne is saying. "Got thousands of people on this planet who like things the way they are. Ain't our business to meddle."

"What you're really saying is that there's no money in this and you're not interested," Zoe says. She says it evenly and clearly, without reproach.

"The resistance is damn well organized," Mal says. "We were there last night at their headquarters. They have dozens of people. We don't gotta just take _their_ word for it," he nods in the direction of the three travelers. "We saw it with our own eyes."

"Then what in the ruttin' hell they need us for?" Jayne asks. "If they got dozens, then three more fighters ain't gonna make a difference!"

"They need every able-bodied person they can spare," Zoe says. "Four fighters," she says, nodding at River, "make a huge difference to a group of a few dozen."

"And they need a doctor," Simon adds. As tired as he is, he's sitting on the edge of his seat. He made a list of injuries and illnesses he saw last night, and medications that could help. He needs to be there at resistance headquarters, attending to those who need him.

"Well then maybe doc can stay with 'em," Jayne suggests, a smirk on his face.

Inara speaks up. "For sake of argument," she begins, "let's say Jayne has a point."

Jayne starts to grin.

Inara continues. "We need to look at this from a few different perspectives. First, I think we need to consider whether we can afford this. I'm not talking about the fact that we will make no money during our time here. But while we are here, we won't be on any jobs and will have no way to bring in money. We will probably exhaust most or all of the money we saved from the last few heists." She pauses, and adds, "Secondly, though I certainly am not an expert on this subject and will defer to those who are, my understanding is that fighting guerilla warfare is not easy. Are we ready to face the possibility that we may have casualties?"

"It ain't just guerilla warfare," Mal says. "While the resistance is fighting, they also are workin' with the citizens. They're gettin' more and more to convert to their side. Some of 'em are using the tactics of persuasion."

Logan speaks up. "He's right. And it ain't just people from this place. Some of the members of the resistance are people like us – who came here 'cause it's the right thing to do. We're gettin' more and more such recruits as fast as they can find ships to sneak 'in here on." He then adds, "We ain't had a lot of casualties either."

"But having casualties is," Zoe says, "a very real possibility. As Inara said. I'm gonna stay here and fight, but I think all of you need to consider whether you're ready to lay down your life for this."

Mal nods. He then adds, "And like the lady also said, this is gonna eat into everyone's savings. By the time we leave here, we might be damn well broke. We might have to take the first job we can get." He looks at Inara. "Even if it involves wobbly-headed dolls."

Jayne shrugs. "So what're you sayin' Mal? Do we got a choice in this or not? Or are you gonna threaten to shoot us again like on Haven if we don't go along with you?"

Mal and Jayne stare at each other and the tensions in the room rise. The two men look like wild animals who have sized each other up and are about to fight. Suddenly River speaks and breaks up the awkward moment.

"Maybe we are meant to be here," she says. "It all happens for a reason. I feel the Shepherd. And I know he wants us to help."

River usually has an eeriness to her, and a way of speaking that creates shivers. Her words today make many hairs on the backs of necks stand up.

Mal digests River's words for a second and then speaks again, "Jayne, you don't gotta do anything if you don't wanna. You can stay inside the ship in your bunk the whole time we're here for all I care. Hell, you can ask the next Alliance supply ship to give you a lift outta here if that suits you. But _Serenity's_ stayin' here. _Dong ma?_"

"For how long though?" Wash asks. "Not that I disagree with what we're doing; it's just that we need to keep in mind that this isn't going to be any kind of quick job. We might be here a while."

"He's right," Mal says, looking at his crew to ensure they understand. "This won't be quick 'n easy."

"And there is the possibility that the Alliance will send in troops," Zoe adds. "To protect their tax revenue."

Jayne grunts, "Alliance, eh? Sure wouldn't mind stickin' it to 'em." For the first time, he sounds as if he's liking the idea of joining the struggle.

"They might not though," Ororo adds. "They've kept out of things so far. Even _they_ know they're on the wrong side and they can't keep up their hypocrisy forever."

Mal shakes his head. "Don't know about that. I wouldn't put anything past 'em." He then looks at Inara. "Are you with us?"

"I am fully with you in principle. But I don't know what I can contribute to the struggle. I'm not a fighter or a doctor – or a mechanic," Inara responds, looking with admiration at Kaylee.

"You can help in the battle of public opinion," Ororo says.

Bishop boldly eyes Inara. He takes in her ornate dress and the way it hugs her figure. "She's right. We're cut off from the rest of the 'verse here. We don't have any companions here, though people have heard of 'em. You're articulate. And attractive. People listen to that, and they also listen to _white_ people. You might be able to convince some of the planet's decision-makers."

"You could attend a few shindigs, chat up a few important people," Ororo suggests. "Not the ones at the very top of this colony's hierarchy, but maybe you can talk to some of the people at the middle. That's where change tends to happen."

"That is a challenge I look forward to then," Inara smiles.

Mal turns to his mechanic. "Kaylee? You ain't spoken much. What do you think?"

Kaylee opens her mouth and chooses her words carefully. "I totally think that helpin' the resistance is the right thing to do. I want to do this 100 percent. I – I'm just kinda worried…what if we do have casualties?" She looks around the room at the faces of her family, the people she loves – Inara, Simon, River, Mal, Wash, the others. She has a lot to lose.

"Well, I don't know if this will be any more risky than the jobs we usually take on," Simon contributes.

The group knows that his point is a very valid one. This crew has always faced danger together, some of it extreme. "Think of how many times we put our lives on the line," the doctor continues.

River's face slowly lights up and she smiles. "You forget. I can help the resistance. I can kill people with my brain."

The three passengers look at River. They saw a demonstration last night of the girl's power. Bishop is nearly salivating at the thought of having such a weapon on his side.

"Well, the girl's got a good point there!" Wash pipes up. "Never hurts having a super-powered psychic on your side." He then turns serious and adds, "Maybe there is a non-violent way to solve this, and River can use some of her brainpower to help find it."

River returns Wash's gaze. She states, calmly and matter-of-factly, "I can." The group is silent for a moment or two.

Ororo leans in towards the group. "I must stress again what Inara said," she says, using the silence to make a point. "The resistance has no money to pay you. The three of us have a benefactor who funded our travel here and weapons, but that's it. We're not collecting a salary."

Bishop crosses his bulky arms and looks at Jayne. "And we can't pay you in sex either, like at the Heart of Gold." During their journey here, Bishop and Jayne shared a few stories over a drink one night. Bishop then looks pointedly in the direction of Ororo and Zoe -- who happen to be sitting next to each other -- and adds, "Our women don't sleep with white men."

His comment raises a few eyebrows.

Ororo smiles, seemingly oblivious to Bishop's jab. She adds, also looking at Jayne, "But some of our white sympathizers might. In fact, I'd say some of them would like a rugged man such as yourself." As she says the last few words, she touches her hand to Logan's arm.

"Why in the hell didn't you say so before!" Jayne asks. "Alright, I'm in." He turns to Mal and grumbles, though everyone knows his demand is without sincerity, "You owe me back pay for any jobs we're missin'!" He takes a breath and adds, "But if I get some action in the bedroom, I might let it go."

"Ah, Jayne! Such a paragon of virtue and principles!" Wash exclaims. His sarcasm elicits a few giggles from the others.

Jayne clenches a fist and threatens, "You wanna fight little man!"

"Stop it," Mal orders, stepping in between them. "So we're all solid then?"

The crew agrees. Wash and Zoe reach for each other's hands and grasp tightly.

_

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED_

_Your feedback is always appreciated._


	6. Chapter 6

**Under Their Skin**

_Author's Note:_

_This is the final chapter! I hope you have enjoyed my story. Thank you again to my fantastic beta testers._

* * *

Chapter Six

The headquarters of the resistance is the basement of an abandoned church, a church that once burned to the ground. It is dank and drafty. The floor of the main room is lined with cots and sleeping bags. Stores of weapons in boxes line the walls.

Headquarters serves both as a base of operations and a shelter/hospital for freed slaves and runaways. Some of the escaped slaves will end up actually living at headquarters and helping the resistance; others will be moved to the attics and basements of white sympathizers. Malcolm Reynolds walks around the base, wondering if some of the people could be temporarily moved to _Serenity_ so they can keep headquarters for strategizing. It might make more sense to use the basement as a shelter and for the resistance to set up inside the ship instead. He plans to discuss it with Zoe, but one of the fighters is now rushing up to his second-in-command.

"Doctor, we have another group of runaways! One of 'em has a leg wound and another is due to have a baby any day." An awkward pause. "Doctor?"

Zoe furrows her brow in confusion; she doesn't know that the speaker is addressing her. She regains her composure momentarily. "_He's_ the doctor," she says, tilting her head in Simon's direction. "I just help out."

"Really? You ain't a doctor?"

"Nope."

"But you did such amazing stuff yesterday and the day before. You're a nurse then?"

"Not that either," Zoe says. "But I'm pretty good at dressing a wound."

"She's amazing!" Wash calls out, enthusiastically. He doesn't have time to join in the conversation though. He and Kaylee are overhauling the plumbing system, and Wash has just caught snippets of the dialog as he carts some supplies over to Kaylee.

Zoe smiles at Wash's comment as Simon rushes over to help the new escapees. Zoe marvels at how her husband's voice and his smile can suddenly brighten her day – even though her day began with her rising at 05:00 and working without a break in a chilly, loud basement filled with suffering people and the weight of an intolerable situation.

Not long later, Zoe is assisting Simon as he dresses the leg wound of one of the new escapees. The patient's brother stands by his bedside, gripping onto him, the only family he has left. Both of them are teenagers.

"…and this should dull the pain. Don't try to walk for another 24 hours at least. We'll check back in with you then," Simon is saying.

"Thank you, Doctor," the young man responds. He looks up at Simon with fear and reverence.

"Thank you," the patient's brother adds. "Doctor," he begins, truly puzzled, "why are you helping us? We can't pay you. We're just slaves."

"I, uh…," Simon fumbles for the right words. "I help people. That's what I do."

"You ain't slaves," Zoe adds. Her head aches at the thought that -- after just a couple of generations of this retched system -- these young men have been brainwashed into believing they are somehow less than human. "Ain't no one in this verse born to be a slave."

* * *

Zoe and Wash make the journey back to _Serenity_ from resistance headquarters at the end of another long day on Turkhana IV. Their feet are tired and eyes are weary, and both could use a shower. They would love to be riding the mule instead of walking but Mal is using it for something pertaining to their mission, and they can't waste the fuel anyway.

Zoe's gun is at the ready as they walk through the dense forest. She looks down and sees that the grass is already well trodden – several members of the _Serenity_ crew and the resistance travel this way from headquarters to the ship multiple times per day. They would move the vessel closer but only this deep in the forest does it have adequate cover, and they cannot risk calling attention to the location of headquarters.

Last night Zoe and Wash slept at resistance headquarters, but today there's not even a blanket free – let alone a cot – and they realize that their bodies severely need real rest if they are to be of any use in the struggle tomorrow.

"Did you hear something?" Wash asks, after his ears pick up some rustling. His flashlight barely illuminates the thickness of the mysterious forest. His free hand holds Zoe's free hand and clenches it.

"I think it's Bishop's unit. They should be headin' back from the ship about now." Zoe makes a few inquiries into her communication device and finds her suspicion is correct.

"What time are you going to go back to headquarters?" Wash asks.

"I ain't sure. Mal told me to take as long as I need, but Lin started her labor and I bet Simon could use a hand with the delivery. I probably should get up at 05:00 again."

"Simon's delivered babies by himself before. Well, er, one baby. At the Heart of Gold. He didn't have any assistance there, except for River." Wash adds, "Though I'm not sure how much she really contributed to the birthing process."

"Yeah, but Simon ain't had a break since longer than I have. Someone's gotta be there to make sure he don't fall asleep." Zoe pauses and then adds, "Plus I wanna see the baby. Maybe hold him. Or her." She swallows and says passionately, "I wanna hold a baby in my arms."

Wash keeps his gaze straight ahead and avoids his wife's. He is weary and hungry, his head aches, and he doesn't want to rehash the argument again now. He can't deal with the longing in her voice.

And this argument is such a difficult one for Wash anyway. He hates to deprive Zoe of something that she wants. But he can't bear the thought of losing his warrior woman. One of the reasons he originally fell in love with her was because of her toughness, the fact that she was a fighter. Somehow the image of her burping a baby is at odds with the image of her that he loves, as she totes a gun and fights off bad guys. Wash also does not care for the idea of Zoe's affections and attentions being directed elsewhere.

"Zoe," he begins, trying to soothe her with his gentle tone.

"I ain't gettin' any younger, husband."

"And our lives aren't getting any less risky. In fact, one could argue that our lives are substantially more risky than ever!"

"Ain't so. Once we're outta here, we got less threat from the Alliance than before. Maybe less from the Reavers too."

"But we're still smugglers. You know, smugglers running afoul of the law, living on the edge, getting shot at every other week. Honey, I just don't see us having a baby now. We – "

"It's okay," Zoe says, shaking her head and cutting off the discussion. A gust of wind blows by and she shivers. "I'm tired, you're tired. Let's not discuss this now. We ain't gonna resolve it tonight."

Wash wonders if they are ever going to resolve it.

The couple finally reaches the ship and their bunk. Their clothing is shed as they collapse under the covers together and attain their spooning position.

"I love you, husband," Zoe murmurs. Her eyes are already sealed shut and she is asleep seconds after Wash says, "Love you too."

* * *

The next several days are filled with events. A large shindig is held in the center of town, and Inara procures an invitation. Few have ever seen a registered companion before. The guests speculate on how she has arrived, with some not believing her story that she flew in with the last Alliance transport.

Inara works the event like a professional. Men and women are drawn her to her charisma and beauty. Within moments of entering, she identifies the most powerful people in the room. She avoids them and focuses on the others, engaging them in conversations. Had any of her crewmates been present, they would have been impressed with her articulateness and her gentle persuasiveness. Several guests leave the shindig rethinking their positions on slavery.

A town hall meeting takes place two days later. These meetings occur on a regular basis and are facilitated by the local government. Mal accompanies several (white) citizens of Turkhana IV and they sign the list of those who wish to speak. Mal gives a speech that would have made Shepherd Book proud – indeed, the preacher may be smiling on him right now -- but the colony's leadership has never intended these meetings to be anything more than a charade. Real debate is not permitted at the farce of a meeting, and Mal and the others are hauled off to jail for disrupting the peace.

Zoe and Jayne, along with Ororo, Logan, Bishop, and a few other members of the resistance, are planning the raid on the jail. River will accompany them as well.

* * *

On board _Serenity_, Zoe and Wash sit outside the infirmary. Wash is applying steady pressure to the wound his wife sustained during the successful raid on the prison.

"It's nothin'," Zoe says. "The bullet just grazed it."

"_Ni shou shang le_. You need to see a doctor," Wash insists. He raises his voice. "Doctor! When are you gonna get out here and see my wife!"

Kaylee pokes her head out of the infirmary. "He'll be there as soon as he can," she says. "Thomas was pretty badly hurt," she refers to one of the resistance members.

Mal rushes out of the infirmary, brushing by Kaylee, to grab some supplies. "He's gonna need surgery. I gotta assist. Zoe?" he turns towards his first mate. "You gonna be okay?"

"I'm fine," Zoe says, though she is clenching her teeth.

"So, how did the raid go?" Wash asks his wife. "It, uh, looks like you freed Mal." He is trying to get Zoe's mind off the pain.

"We did. River distracted the guards. They didn't expect to see a ballet-dancing teenager. And they didn't expect her to take their keys. Or beat 'em to a pulp when they realized what she did and went after her."

"Simon's going to have a fit when he hears about this," Wash shakes his head.

"Doc's coming to realize that his little sister's one tough lady." Zoe then takes a deep, sharp breath. She is obviously in pain.

Wash inspects the wound and observes, "It looks like the bleeding is slowing down. But you need some painkillers."

Zoe shakes her head. "Supply's too low. And we're gonna need what we got left for Thomas."

Wash's eyes dart around, assessing the situation. Zoe is right that all of their medical supplies are dwindling. Even if he darted into sickbay and absconded with a pain killer, she wouldn't agree to take it. Zoe is also right that her wound isn't that serious. It is causing her pain and serious discomfort, but it's nothing more than a flesh wound and she has recovered from far worse.

"I got an idea!" Wash exclaims.

He reaches into his jumpsuit pocket and pulls out a dinosaur. He reenacts a battle using the dinosaur, accompanied by the appropriate facial expressions and voice intonations. He then brings the dinosaur to her cheek and noisily makes kissing sounds. The dinosaur then merrily tells Zoe about its day and its plans for opening up a diner on Persephone, and asks Zoe if she knows any potential fry cooks. During the antics, Zoe laughs so hard that her sides hurt more and she has forgotten about her wound.

Bishop stands by, cleaning weapons but mostly watching Zoe and Wash. He does not comprehend why she is with Wash and vows to someday show her what a "real" man is like.

* * *

Several days later, the resistance leaders and the _Serenity_ crew are having a meeting at headquarters, discussing their next steps. Although they have been making progress in convincing Turkhana IV's people about the wrongness of slavery, they are progressing too slowly for some.

Ororo shakes her head. "We're _not_ moving too slowly, Bishop!" she insists. "Progress takes time. And until we have a couple hundred fighters instead of a couple dozen, we can't wage an all-out war against the government. We don't have the manpower to win."

"What about _her_?" Bishops asks, cocking his head in River's direction. "We know she's got a ton of powers and we saw 'em in use at the jail. Can't she take 'em down?"

"Let's not talk about my sister as if she's not right here in the room with us!" Simon says.

"I didn't mean any offense," Bishop responds. "It just looks to me like we're really underutilizing her. And her powers."

"He's right," River says. "There's a lot I can do. And I'm confident I can do it."

Zoe listens to River's words. The fact that River is speaking cogently still takes some getting used to even though she has been doing so much better since Miranda. She's not the same person as she was before. The young woman also appears to have no problems addressing the large group.

"She was pretty amazing at the jail cell raid," Ororo adds.

Suddenly Logan rushes into the room. "We got problems!" he exclaims. "They found out where our headquarters are. They're plannin' a raid!"

* * *

The _Serenity_ crew and the rest of the resistance are now preparing for their final stand. Most of their fighters, along with River, will be deployed in defending their base.

_Serenity_ will have a crucial role. The ship will provide air support during the battle. In addition to River, Serenity is probably their biggest asset because the colony does not have a starship. Wash will, of course, pilot the ship. The plan is for Jayne and Bishop to be at the ready, hanging from the ship on harnesses and ready to gun down the raiders using their most intimidating weapons.

Mal is coordinating the deployment of their fighters along with the vital role that _Serenity_ will play. He stands around _Serenity's_ dinning room table with Zoe and Bishop. The three have been pouring over a map and examining supplies.

"The harnesses are tight," Mal says. "You an' Jayne will be secure. You'll be amazed at how scared people get when they see big guys with guns hangin' from a huge ship."

"Sounds like a good plan," Bishop says. "I'm ready to finish this thing once and for all!"

"Sir," Zoe begins, "request permission to be on board Serenity instead of on the front line."

"I need you with the ground troops on the front," Mal says, surprised at Zoe's request. "We can't be sure that River ain't gonna need a lot of backup."

Bishop shoots a knowing look at Zoe. "You don't want me alone with Wash. Afraid I'm gonna hurt your white husband?"

"Ain't afraid," Zoe responds, steadily. "But better safe than sorry."

"Well, you can relax. He's on our side and I ain't gonna hurt him." He scoffs, "Still can't believe you married a white man though."

"I still can't believe you think you got the right to comment on my marriage."

Bishop smiles though Zoe's face remains steel. "You're a tough lady. I like that. You ever decide you want one of your own kind, I'm right here for you." He pauses, smiles, "I wanna settle down someday and have kids. You and I could have some beautiful children together."

"Ain't gonna happen."

"Why not? A real man ain't afraid of havin' kids. A wimp would be afraid of it but a real man ain't. Hey, you ever ask your white man what's the real reason he don't wanna have kids with you? Maybe he really wants kids with blue eyes and blonde hair."

Zoe is quiet. Bishop mistakes her silence for contemplation, and asks, "Are you thinking about my offer, Zoe?"

"I'm thinkin' that I'm gonna punch you _after_ we're done with the job. Don't make sense to do it now."

Mal has been quiet during their dialog, but he is acutely aware that time is running out. He doesn't have time to listen to Zoe and Bishop's complicated exchange. "Right, well then…back to the battle and my ship. We were discussin' what we're gonna do with _Serenity_."

"Right, sir," Zoe says. She turns to Bishop. "Go on ahead without me then. Anything happens to Wash, you get the same. _Dong ma_?"

"Right," Bishop replies. Zoe eyes him and is comfortable with her assessment that he still poses no threat to Wash.

Not long later, Zoe and Wash bid farewell as he prepares for his leg of the fight on the ship, and she for her role with the ground troops.

"Don't worry, honey," Wash is saying. "I'll be alright. And I'm sure I can take Bishop in a fight!"

Zoe makes a face.

* * *

Epilogue

Their work is done. Turkhana IV is still far from being a paradise but the tide has clearly turned, and the crew of _Serenity_ was instrumental in bringing about that turning. They dealt a fatal blow to the maintainers of the status quo, and the rest of the inhabitants of Turkhana IV are quickly realizing that the slavery system is unsustainable.

Wash has set _Serenity_ to break Turkhana IV's orbit. Once the ship is on its way, he and Zoe retire to their bunk. The lights are dimmed and candles are lit. Zoe is holding a small bottle of massage oil, a gift from Inara for Zoe's recent birthday.

"You're still tense, honey," Zoe murmurs. Her wound is healing steadily and she barely thinks about it now.

Wash lays face down on the bed, and Zoe straddles him as she lovingly rubs the oil onto his back.

"I'm still tense because we're so broke!" Wash exclaims. "I should be on the bridge figuring out a more fuel-efficient way to get to Zeus!"

"You checked the coordinates five times," Zoe points out, with an amused chuckle. "Ain't a faster way there than the one you've programmed in."

Mal and his crew have barely enough fuel to reach Zeus. They need to hope they find a job there, and a lucrative one at that. However, the situation is not completely bleak. Inara has one client lined up there, and possibly two. She's willing to exchange her profits for free shuttle rent. It will tide _Serenity_ over if Zeus has no jobs.

"'Sides, maybe someday we'll get to take Ororo and Logan up on their offer," Zoe adds. Before they left Turkhana IV, the other couple invited them to spend some time with them on the vacation planet Risa. Ororo and Logan have a wealthy friend who owns a large complex on the beach, and says that the Serenity crew is welcome anytime. But Risa is very far away and they would need money for fuel to reach it.

"That does give me something good to think about. If we can ever convince the captain that a vacation needs to happen, and we get enough fuel to get there," Wash admits. He sighs, "And I guess if worse comes to worse and we get totally broke, we can always sell the ring," Wash says, mournfully. He pulls himself around to face her. "It'll get us enough to keep flying for a while. And eating. Eating is good. Food is a really good thing."

"Ain't sellin' this ring 'cept as a last resort," Zoe says. "Some day, we'll have enough to get you one. And to get to Risa for a spell. We'll get by one way or another." She sighs gently and squirts out more oil onto her fingertips. "I think things are pretty good right now. We're onto the next job – one always pops up. We got each other. And we helped a whole bunch of people get their freedom."

Wash takes a breath and smiles. "You're right. My wife is always so right!"

"You got it. Now get back on your stomach and let me keep at your shoulders!"

Wash complies, and Zoe returns to rubbing his body with the massage oil. She delights at the feel of his strong shoulders and his muscled back. She touches him with her fingertips and the palms of her hands. She can feel that some of the tension has already escaped his body. She likes the way her heart beats a little bit faster when she appreciates the beauty and strength in his body. Every touch of her hand increases her arousal.

"Mmmmm," Zoe sighs. "I could do this all day." She reaches down to take a nibble on one of his shoulders.

"Fine by me," Wash murmurs. "Except I would like to be able to actually face you!"

"Face to face is nice," Zoe says, as she gracefully leaves her straddling position. "Flip over," she orders.

Wash does so, and Zoe then begins rubbing the front of his chest with the oil. She admires the look and feel of his front as she traces her hand along a firm area. She then tweaks a nipple.

"Don't you want a massage too?" Wash asks. He is eager to get his hands on her skin.

"Eventually," she breathes. Her fingers are now playing with the light hair on his chest. "But I ain't done with you yet." She slowly moves downwards. "I neglected one area."

"Well, you know. Take your time. We have --- oh! Oh wow. I didn't realize that you were going to start using your mouth. Oh!" he gasps with pleasure. Wash leans his head back and enjoys what Zoe is doing to him. He musters enough breath to add, "Um…I do get to reciprocate, right?"

Zoe lifts her head for a second, moving her hand now to a strategic place. "You'll get your turn." She moves her lips and tongue back to the activity they were enjoying.

Not long afterwards, Mal, Simon, and River are walking towards the bridge to check the ship's course. As they pass the crew bunks, they hear loud noises from Zoe and Wash's.

"Remind me to buy better soundproofing the second we can afford it," Mal mutters.

River pauses and tilts her head. She then states, as if she is reading a weather report from the cortex, "Cunnilingus is taking place."

Simon's face changes color. Mal addresses River before her brother composes himself, "River. Don't care how psychic you are or what a great fighter you've become. You share anything like that again, I'm sending you packin' faster than you can say – "

River opens her mouth as if to repeat the term, but thinks better of it and smiles.

_Serenity_ soon reaches Zeus and its next adventure.

_--- THE END_

_**

* * *

More author's notes:**_

_That's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed the story. Please leave a review or email me -- con-crit is welcome as is (of course) praise. _

_The author wishes to add that she has made a donation to the Southern Poverty Law Center in honor of this fic, and encourages everyone to join in the fight against race-based prejudice (and against prejudice of any type)._


End file.
